Pagan Songs and Heathen Poetry
by Rosebud on Royal Icing
Summary: Ithilwen is a she elf from a dystopian future that falls to Middle Earth. She encounters the legendary elf prince of Mirkwood and his best friend the dwarf. AU, language, smut, LegolasxOC, Legomance, etc.
1. Chapter I: A World Without Light

**Author's Note: **Yes, this is a new story. For those who follow me or my story The Child Bride, please do not despair. I am cooking up a new chapter as we speak (or read). I will try to update that story as soon as possible. I still love Nuada, no doubt, I just suddenly fell for another elf prince...Elves are just soooooooo attractive...I am intrigued and enchanted by them...So here's one more LegolasxOC with smutty bits in the near future for Fanfiction realm.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Lord of The Rings. I own nothing except a few of my OCs. I do not own Warhammer 40K nor do I own Berserk.

**Inspirations I drew on:-**

**Warhammer 40k: **Yes, the dark eldars are inspired by the ones in Warhammer 40K. I am also very interested in their culture and way of life. The character designs are also very alluring. However, they are probably the only creatures I will be borrowing from Warhammer. Also, I do not play the game and my knowledge of dark eldars is not extensive in the least. I can say that my dark eldars are heavily inspired by the ones in Warhammer, however, I will take liberties and do with them what I will. For instance, the dark eldars in my fic do not serve or worship Slaanesh, their daemonic god in the Warhammer universe. Instead they serve the God Hand, Slan, who is a real character found in the manga, Berserk, which leads me to my next inspiration and plot bunny fuel.

**Berserk:** This manga and anime is very violent and gory. It is also one of the most devastating manga and anime I have ever read or seen. The story and characters are very well developed (if you don't know it please go read it now!). I will draw Ithilwen's world heavily from the Berserk universe. Berserk has demonic gods who refer to themselves as God Hands and there are about five of those. One of them is Slan, a female God Hand who appears to be a succubus looking demon. I am still wondering if I should use the other God Hands as well or perhaps change some of their names or maybe draw some from the gods of Chaos from Warhammer and interchange them...Hmmm, don't know yet. Haven't decided. In any case, once again Berserk is just a heavy influence but it is not a crossover.

**My OC: **Ithilwen is a female elf but since her world uses the term 'eldar' ( I am aware there are eldars also in the Tolkien lore but I'm completely ignoring that bit) instead please don't be confused. She looks just like all elves; beautiful and fair. She is very young though by elvish standards. She's only around seventy in this chapter and in a flashback scene she was sixty. I read that Tolkien's elves would come of age at fifty and they were considered fully grown and of marriageable age at a hundred years of age. Ithilwen is an elvish name that means Moon which I got from a site but it isn't very accurate in terms of translation and meaning... I like the fact that where she comes from the sun's rays does not reach the Earth and her world is therefore constantly shrouded in darkness (night time all the time), hence, the Moon. Since she's beautiful and an elf, I suppose to some extent she is a Mary Sue. I have also got some plans for her in the future so she may grow into more of a Mary Sue then. You have been warned.

**Warnings:** OC, smut, gore, sexual harassment, possible rape scenes, torture, slight Mary Sue, elf OC, Legomance, LegolasxOC, language, slight AU.

* * *

Chapter I: A World without Light

* * *

Gasping for breath, the eldar maiden ran and ran, moving her weak legs as quickly as she could, trying her very best not to stumble forward given her awkward strides. Her long torn gown made it slightly easier for her legs to move than if they were still intact, however, the cuts on her thighs and calves were stricken with more pain as the cloth flapped against the fresh wounds. The eerily spiked collar she had around her neck glistened as she passed each window where the moonlight shone through. It was attached to a metal chain that had broken when she managed to make her escape. The metal chain that was still attached to the collar made soft clinking sounds as she struggled to keep her eyes open and her legs moving.

'I must get out!' she thought frantically, 'I must leave this horrid place! Ai, blessed Father, please protect me for I do not want to perish here!'

The soft clinking sounds of her chain made her stomach squirm with the memory of her recent encounter with the evil that lay in these halls. Oh, how he had tortured her in his bedchamber! She shook her head deftly to try and rid the images from her mind as she ran toward a familiar looking doorway.

'Praise our Holy Father, The Great White Eldar whom has watched over us!' she thanked gratefully as she reached the door that would lead to an exit from this disheartening place, 'I will be saved yet! Ai, father, please wait for your daughter to return for I surely will come back to you! After all these years, I will return to you!'

Just as she hurriedly thrust the key into the keyhole, her keen eldar ears heard the harsh cry of outrage that rang from a hall far away from the North wing tower from whence she had come. Her heart started to beat even harder as the fear gripped her whole figure with an astounding harshness she had only briefly experienced. Cold sweat broke out at her forehead and her fingers felt cold and clammy as if her hands had been griped with frost bite. She could hardly believe it was she who turned the key and opened the door to a deserted broom closet where a little barred window would be her means of escape for she almost felt as if she were someone else. She had made it; she was very near to reaching her freedom.

Ithilwen swung her head around for only a few seconds so that she could determine if her pursuer was close on her heels or otherwise. Her pointed ears twitched ever so slightly as she strained to hear more of what was happening behind the closed door of the broom closet. Footsteps rushing forward in what she could assume to be only a mad pursuit for her capture and more cries of outrage made Ithilwen's fear double. Hurrying toward the window, she quickly twisted and turned the metal bars with her trembling hands. These bars were only there for show as Ithilwen and her friends, the lady dwarf Haia and the human woman Angharad, had been hard at work over the course of a decade in removing the metal bars for their long awaited escape.

'_An escape that never happened…'_

A brief wave of sadness came over her as her mind thought of her friends who were long gone now. Well, they would have wanted for her to be free now that they were no longer living in this wretched Earth.

A bar came lose and soon another followed its predecessor. Ithilwen's heart leaped as she excitedly stuck her arms and head out of the window. If she could just hoist herself through it without being caught then by The Great White Eldar, she would be free as any other living light eldar.

The stale smoky air washed over her face as she pushed her body out of the window, gasping and grunting softly as she tried to manoeuvre her injured legs so that one of her knees could get on the ledge and push her body out. A little bit more, just a small push and she would be released from this reprehensible castle of torture and enslavement.

"Ai!" she cried out when a vice like grip captured her ankle and pulled her backwards.

"Think you can escape me, my little light eldar?" a menacing voice sneered at her from behind and Ithilwen felt tears glisten her eyes as the fear in her stomach encompassed her whole being. "You will never escape my house for as long as I draw breath, slut! You are mine and I will teach you what it means to be mine!"

"Nay!" she cried out, tears streaming down her face as her hands and arms pulled and pushed at the ledge of the window so that she may struggle free of her tormentor's grasp. It was him, the Dark Eldar Prince of Löchlaemoened, Prince Àinfean, who had imprisoned her within these walls for over ten years. He was her tormentor, master and also her dreaded betrothed. "Nay, nay! You will not capture me this time! I will end my own life rather than be your bride - your slave for there is nothing more contemptible than such a fate!"

A dark laugh escaped the lips of the dark eldar who had her ankle in his hand.

"You flatter me, my little whore!" he chuckled slyly, "I will rip your very soul apart, inch by inch and do the same with that lovely skin of yours before I am through with you! You're very body will be cut, sliced, whipped and ravished until nothing is left but a pile of meat and bones. I will crush you, I will slash your beautiful back with my spiked whips, I will hang you by your arms and hair and rape your body until you will beg me for the mercy of death…And nothing will make me relish such an eager plea than to keep denying that which you want the most!"

"Nay!" Ithilwen screamed in anguish as she continued with her struggle. Her weak legs suddenly seemed to have found a new strength from all her fear fueled adrenaline and it began kicking with a might and power that she had never known she possessed. Her foot connected with Àinfean's chest and it was a strong enough kick to send him stumbling backwards, releasing his grip on her ankle.

Ithilwen didn't waste any time to push and heave herself out of the window and despite her aching limbs and laboured breaths; she managed to get her whole body out of the castle in one piece. Her joy of being free did not last very long for now that Àinfean was so close to her, she knew she needed to continue running until she was completely safe from him. Picking herself up from the ground she wasted no time but to half run and half limp her way into the Forbidden Woods that surrounded the castle. Dark eldars loved living in places as dark and vicious as their own cruel nature and Ithilwen dreaded what lay ahead in those foreboding woods but she would rather face fearsome monsters and beasts and be rewarded a quick death than suffer at the hands of her beastly betrothed.

As she ran, her keen eldar ears picked up the sound of his footsteps following close behind her.

"I will rip your flesh out with my bare teeth, Ithilwen!" he yelled savagely at her, gaining on her speed as he did so, "I will slice your skin and flay you until you scream for mercy! You little whore! I will fuck you long and hard until your mind is robbed of sanity and then I will toss you to my underlings and let them fuck you as well! Before this night is through, you will be nothing but a piece of meat, an object of pleasure! To be used as I see fit! Mark my words, you filthy little bitch!"

She ignored his hateful monologue, her mind focused in trying to escape. Ithilwen steadily made her way into the forest and tried to hide herself from his sharp eyes. She was a light eldar and even though dark eldars were known to have sharper eyes – eyes that could see a thousand times better in the dark - she knew that from growing up in a world filled with darkness, that her eyes too could see very well in the dark and perhaps, just maybe, she could fool Àinfean and still gain her freedom.

Silent as a mouse, she crept behind a tree and swiftly, quietly, she held her breath and bid her time.

Àinfean stopped abruptly when he realised she was no longer within his range of vision. His irritation at her grew tenfold and he screamed in fury at her, his sharp black eyes quickly scanning his surroundings, searching for the slightest clue that could lead him to her. As a dark eldar, his slanting sharp black eyes gave him the perfect vision in darker conditions and where there was little light, the better his eyesight became. Àinfean was also a renowned warrior whose skills and senses were even more heightened and refined from normal dark eldars and light eldars alike. His ears strained and twitched in anticipation for the slightest sounds. Unlike the majority of the eldar race, Àinfean's ears weren't leaf shaped but they were still pointy and instead of the ordinary leaf shape, his ears were sharper and longer and they jutted out from his hair so starkly that most people knew it was probably a result of genetic mutation or genetic engineering. Genetic mutation was growing more and more common these days than most of the Earth's inhabitants would like but they grudgingly saw the necessities that these mutations could offer. In Àinfean's case, he had better hearing than twenty dark eldars combined. People were turning into mutants because they were evolving into a species or race that could adapt to the harsh world they lived in.

It took him less than a minute to pinpoint her exact location but Àinfean decided to play with his little toy first before actually capturing her for there was nothing more pleasurable than toying and playing with your prey first before taking hold of it. Dark eldars took great pleasure in torturing their prey regardless of their race, be it dwarf, Man or other eldars. What mattered most was the subjugating of the soul of their prey in which they fed upon and sacrificed the pain and total submission to their hedonistic goddess, Slan, whom they committed many horrendous deeds for. It was simply in their nature to indulge in everything pleasurable and to abandon all moral codes.

"I will find you yet, my Ithilwen," he cooed in glee as he pretended to search for her still, "And when I do, I think the first to do is to tear that lovely dress of yours off that body and rape you until you faint from exhaustion."

He walked around, running his hands through several of the undergrowth that grew in the forest as if he was looking for something. Àinfean made sure to carefully avoid going too near Ithilwen but he lingered nearby, close enough to be sure that she heard his every word. Let the frightened little rabbit become even more afraid of him. Fear will be fed into her very bones and heart and her mind would go mad from it all.

"You can be sure that it won't only be me tearing into that soft virginal body of yours…," he elaborated, sighing as if he could not wait to get his hands on her, "I will make my knives taste you as well and my metal claws, the hammer and the whip. First, I'll stroke you gently and then I'll stab my knives into that virginal cunt and watch you bleed before my very eyes…It will be so…_glorious_…!"

Ithilwen trembled as she told herself to remain calm and not to react to his evil taunts. She knew he was playing with her. Gone were the enraged cries when she had evaded him and now in its place was a voice that was rich and dark like molten velvet. She knew the lower his voice was the more excited he was at the prospect of pleasure that soon awaited him. He had most likely found where she was hiding but some small desperate hope had flared out from her heart that perhaps, against all odds, she might still make through this evening alive.

"I will sacrifice you in the name of our beloved God Hand, Slan, the goddess of all that is chaotic and pleasurable. You will meet her yourself when your soul is consumed by her and trust me there is no greater pain and humiliation than to find yourself ripped to shreds as she eats you!" Àinfean said happily, clapping his hands together as a child would before his favourite toy.

"You can finally meet your pathetic friends again, that freakish dwarf creature and that distorted human female in Slan's stomach where your souls will forever be in pain and subjected to enslavement," he went on ranting, "Once a slave, always a slave! You think to escape me? The Dark Prince of the mighty Dark Eldars? You filthy bitch! I will show you what happens to stupid little light eldars who refuse to see where they fit in this world – beneath me! In every possible way!"

Ithilwen shut her eyes tightly as his words sank into her. Was she to never escape such terror? How was it possible to have such a cruel and deadly fate? What kind of world was she living in when every day good people of all races were enslaved, tortured and killed by dark eldars who deemed everyone inferior to them?

A small tiny whimper escaped her lips and she nearly fainted from the fear of letting out such a small sound. To others it would not even be heard but to a dark eldar's heightened sense of hearing, it was more than enough.

"There you are, my little harlot," Àinfean whispered sweetly into her ear. He had appeared beside her in less than a second, his lean athletic body made him move faster than even the wildest of animals. He was superior to her in terms of strength, speed and senses, she would not win in a physical fight against him that much was clear.

Ithilwen screamed in terror as she scrambled backwards. The fear he had inspired in her from all his talk had resulted in leaving her gasping and panting in complete fright, choking on her own breaths. Trepidation and cowardice consumed her and before she knew it, Ithilwen was crying loudly like a scared little child. She sobbed and wailed as her loathsome betrothed bent down to capture her lips with his. It would have been wonderful if she had found her strength and fought against him but after years of living in such fear, it was difficult to even consider fighting her abhorred master.

Ithilwen's mind reeled as Àinfean crushed her to him. This was their first kiss and it was also Ithilwen's very first kiss in her entire life for even though Àinfean desired her enough to pledge his troth to her, he had never kissed her in any way before this night. Once, he told her to come to his throne room where he had several of his loyal subjects waiting. He wanted to introduce her, he said sweetly and Ithilwen instantly felt a cold shiver as she eyed the rest of the people that occupied the room. They all had the characteristic obsidian sharp slanting eyes, straight aristocratic nose and thin cruel lips that curled in a cruel smirk as they leered at her openly. Àinfean had done horrible things to her on that day. He had torn her gown and exposed her bare body to his subjects while they laughed and insulted her, calling her names and telling her that her mother was a slut just as she was. They left her broken and crying on the floor after all of them had urinated on her, all the while laughing and jeering at her. Ithilwen remembered how afraid she was at that time because she naturally assumed he would rape her when he had had her gown torn that horrid day. He had not even kissed her and even though the whole experience had traumatised her, Ithilwen was thankful that he had not even touch her in any way sexual.

Now he was actually kissing her and the experience shocked her into a moment of immobility. It was nothing like what she had imagined her first kiss would be like. Cruel and hard like the rest of him was his kiss; Àinfean clutched her hair roughly and pulled and tugged at her mouth with his lips, tongue and teeth. He bit her lips harshly until he tasted her sweet blood and thrust his tongue into her mouth in the most dominant manner, cruelly reminding her of their differences in strength and that he was her master and she a mere object of his possession.

"You taste so sweet, my dear," he whispered savagely in her ear, biting the tip of her ear hard until she bled there too, "That sweetness will be mine and I cannot tell you enough how much delight it will be to take away that innocence and leave you as nothing more than a cold and empty vessel."

"Nay!" she cried out, trying to push herself away from him, her mind reeled at what he was about to unleash on her, "Release me! Release me, Àinfean!"

"Be quiet, whore," he replied calmly before his mouth descended on hers once again, his tall frame bending down to her shorter stature, his hips thrusting against hers in a crude and vulgar way, clearly letting her feel his maddening desire to ravish her. Ithilwen struggled in his strong hold and she struck against his chest several times but her fear combined with her drained energy made absolutely no damage to the strong warrior before her. Àinfean drew back abruptly and slapped her hard across the face to stop her heedless struggling and continued with his torture on her. The slap caused Ithilwen's head to snap back and her eyes clouded with flashes of bright light from the sting of the slap. It completely disoriented her and before she knew it, he had pushed her body on the ground and his strong knee was in between her legs pushing at the apex of her thighs relentlessly.

He proceeded to tear more of her gown, ripping the skirts and the bodice so that her breasts were nearly laid bare before his lustful eyes. He leered at her and smirked in satisfaction when she began weeping anew. His little light eldar had always been a frightened little rabbit. She was a coward and a weakling. He had ruled over her and fed so much fear into her blood over the twenty seven years of her captive that he knew she was one who was meant to be under his thumb for the rest of her miserable life. The only thing that had driven her to defy him tonight was the fact that he was going to make her his bride this very night and she was too afraid of what he had planned for her. Àinfean had placed a collar on her and chained her to his bedside mere hours ago. Àinfean had ripped the skirt of her gown in several different places so he use his needle tipped blade to slice the skin on her calves and thighs. He was planning to humiliate and hurt her a little before he claimed her as his own and raped her virgin flesh. He wanted her first time to be as debasing and humiliating so that he reduced her to a most horrible state, destroying not only her purity but also her mind. But the little wench had escaped before he did any real damage and now that he had managed to catch her again his wild desires for her threatened to spill forth in a violent burst of raw, perverted sexual passion.

Àinfean's hands were everywhere on her body, roughly caressing, squeezing and groping. He cupped her pert high breasts in his calloused hands and squeezed her hard, making her cry out at the pain. Grinning at her reaction, Àinfean tore the rest of her gown that covered her chest and her full bosom spilled out like generous gifts for his eyes and hands. His mind crowed at the triumph he felt as he stared at her, drinking in her beauty, for she was indeed beautiful and pure, and the corruption of anything good and untainted was definitely a worthy sacrifice for his esteemed God Hand.

'What a prize I managed to capture!' he thought sadistically, 'I knew she was a beauty but never had I suspected she would grow into this lovely tempting little morsel.'

"Cease! Stop this wickedness!" she wailed loudly, tears streaming her face as she tried to once again push him away from her body, "No more! Just kill me and be done with it. I cannot bear the thought of you defiling me!"

Àinfean laughed evilly at her pleas of mercy for dark eldars loved nothing more than to hear their prey beg for mercy. They took pleasure in belittling their prey and breaking the minds of someone who had defied them earlier. The God Hand, Slan revelled in her minions who worshipped her and fuelled her with the never-ending lust and hedonistic pursuits.

Ithilwen tried to ignore the shame and disgust she felt as he tried to rape her. He had frequently tortured, berated, humiliated, beat and insult her since the time he had abducted her and forced her to become his betrothed. Àinfean had never once shown her kindness and in her early days of knowing him she had foolishly believed that her pleas for mercy would be heard but it had always fell on deaf ears. He would not stop, he never will. Every time he reminded her of that she felt a piece of her hope whither away. All the hope she had at escaping him tonight was also slowly draining away as her eyes looked up into the pitch black sky.

Vanmoriel wept and searched the dark sky for a lone star. Perhaps if she could catch a glimpse of one star then she may just have her prayers heard by The Great Father, Revered White Eldar God who was a true god and not like those demonic entities known as the God Hands. The sight of a star, even if her prayers would not be heard, would give her great comfort before her untimely demise.

Hope wavered in her breast as she felt him roughly part her legs and tore her undergarments. The skies in these despicable lands were constantly dark and cloudy. Coupled with frequent storms, the entire Earth was slowly turning into a dark cess pool made for evil beings like the dark eldars, orcs and other demonic entities to thrive upon. No other race would be able to survive it. People were dying trying to wage war upon these ungodly creatures who deemed they were the superior race.

She stared blankly up into the skies and suddenly thought of her friends who had died several years ago causing her to despair. Haia and Angharad who were both slaves here in Àinfean's castle were the closest people she knew now ever since she had been abducted by Àinfean's men. Haia with her dark beard and strong character and Angharad who was a beacon of hope, constantly telling Ithilwen to never give up, seemed like distant yet endearing memories.

_"Do you know that it has only been a recent development, the name 'eldar'?" Angharad had asked her one day when she escaped her superiors. Angharad was a tall thin woman with a simple beauty but what made her even more attractive was not feminine grace nor a flirtatious nature but it was her quiet confidence that seemed to encompass her whole being and radiated around her. It was as if when she walked into a room, one would immediately feel the aura she exuded, inspiring anyone to stand up and become inspired if before they were dejected and despairing of hope. Her very movements commanded that a quiet strength to grow within all who met her. Ithilwen thought her to be a lovely woman and the best of friends._

_"Nay, I did not know this for as long as I remember we have always been called 'eldars'", Ithilwen replied._

_"Well, my brother told me all you eldars were known as 'elves' once!" Angharad cried excitedly._

_Ithilwen looked at Haia questionably, wondering if any of this was true._

_Haia was a dwarvish woman who looked more like a male than any female Ithilwen knew but then most dwarf females shared that same trait. She was stout and short as most dwarves were but Haia had a great beard that was connected to her side burns which was long and bushy. Ithilwen would think it was a hideous thing indeed for any female to be born with a beard and side burns until she realised Haia was very proud of her beard, frequently styling it with several braids and ornaments. This was of course a negative impression she used to think of when she hardly knew Haia very well and she was naught but a little over her age of adolescence. Ithilwen was very young by eldar standards since eldars were immortal beings and could live for eternity if they were not slain in battle. She had only seen her sixtieth year at that time and even though this was considered quite old for humans, Ithilwen herself was still very innocent and naïve about the outside world since she had been kidnapped at a very early age._

_There were some memories of her birth father, her Aiyah, she had called him but no memories of a mother. Perhaps she never had a mother to begin with. It was not uncommon for women to be killed in these dark times. Ithilwen had vowed that one day she would try to return to her birth father._

_"Oh, aye, 'tis true," Haia said gruffly in a nonchalant way, "Eldars were 'elves' until they decided they were the best species in the entire universe and broke into two great warring factions. Bluidy tyrants are elves, no doubt about it. The very name 'eldar' was decided upon because they believed they were older, wiser and thus far better than any race on Earth. And that's another fact, lassy! The name Earth…'Twas once called Middle Earth."_

_It was known that even though dark eldars were purely evil creatures, light eldars were only better by a small margin. For light eldars may not relish in acts of murder, torture or piracy but they did possess a most stark superiority complex and deemed themselves the very highest of beings, often looking down upon those belonging to different races._

_"Nay, that can't be true!" Ithilwen gasped in excitement, her light violet eyes shining suddenly, "You mean to tell me that those tales you told me, the one about The Fellowship of The Rings and Gandalf and the hobbits and such…They are true?"_

_"Yes, well, true to an extent, I'll wager," Haia muttered gruffly, "'Tis nothing more than a myth."_

_"Aye, but there's usually always some truth behind myths and legends," Angharad said, as she had witnessed the look of disappointment that came across __Ithilwen's_ _face at Haia's offhand remark._

_"But the parts that remain true are probably few and far in between," Haia snorted, "Such as that bluidy elf fellow, Legolas! Who's ever heard of a bluidy eldar who could go on walking for days on end without sleep nor rest, if it is true that elves are truly eldars? Even eldars need to sleep and rest! And then when he does sleep he does so with his eyes wide open! Now tell me what eldar could do a feat such as that, eh? I'll wager not even our abhorrent master who is undoubtedly a great warrior dark eldar can sleep with his eyes open. By the Gods, I would love to see him perish though for he is terrible indeed!"_

_"Mm," Angharad agreed silently, "Perhaps 'tis true. Tales of adventure and myths of heroes battling evil for the greater good are often exaggerated but it cannot be denied that all eldars were once known as elves. This was a time before time was created, before the Earth came into existence and was called Middle Earth, before dark eldars ran rampant with their heinous crusade in the name of their demonic God Hands, before light eldars grew pompous and vain…A time when good won against the tyranny of evil."_

'Ai, if only I could visit such a wondrous era...Where there is hope yet for us, my dear friends…' Ithilwen thought desperately as her eyes searched and searched the sky.

'I will die now and I will see you again, my friends. Father, know that I tried to return to you…!' her thoughts echoed when suddenly her sharp vision caught a glimpse of a small dotted light in the dark cloudy sky.

'A lone star!' her inner voice cried in disbelief.

The star glowed as if in answer and Ithilwen's eyes widened even more as her mind struggled to focus.

'Please, release me from this evil!' her mind begged in desperation, 'I beg of you, Great Father of all Light Eldars! Release me from this evil to a world where good still lives and hope thrives in every good soul's heart!'

The star glowed once more, a bit brighter than before and Ithilwen suddenly felt light headed. Her body seemed to have floated into the air and she could hardly feel Àinfean's groping hands on her body any longer. She felt clear cool light seeping in through her body soaking itself into her bones right down to the marrow. Light all over, light glowing brighter and brighter before her very eyes and surrounding her body until she scarcely knew where she began and ended.

'I am dying…' she thought in an odd mixture of relief and melancholy, 'My friends told me that elves could die of a broken heart. Well, perhaps it is possible for eldars to die of a broken soul…'

That was her last brief thought before all consciousness faded away and The Star of The White Father of Eldars whisked Ithilwen away into a land and time that was very much different from her own.

* * *

**A/N:** Please leave me a review. To followers and favourites, thank you so much but nothing would make me happier than to hear from my readers in the form of reviews. Flames will not be tolerated. Thank you!


	2. Chapter II: Tangled Limbs and Wandering

**Author's Note:** This chapter took a very long time to finish. Mainly this was because I had to do a lot of research because I wanted to stay as close to canon as possible for the events that occurred after the War. I kept reading and reading stuff about what happened to Legolas and Gimli after Aragorn was crowned king. If you haven't guessed it yet, yep, I am one of those fans who just love The Lord of The Rings films and everything related to it but have never before picked up a Tolkien book (Oh, the shame!). It's not that I never planned to, I have...I am seriously considering buying all of Tolkien's books that are about Middle Earth (even if it will burn a hole through my wallet). Sigh, if only books weren't so terribly expensive here in Malaysia. Sigh. In any case, I read every single webpage there was about The Glittering Caves and Legolas' and Gimli's adventure after the War ended. Most of the information is good but not very detailed. In the end I couldn't take it any more, I decided to read that part in the book itself just to be certain sure. I got to a link that featured a free pdf copy of The Return of The King. Read the parts about The Glittering Caves and a bit more than that as well. I think...I'm quite sure...I'm quite confident...Well, no, I am not sure if the caves are anything like I'm describing (I tried though!) and the events of which Legolas and Gimli visit the cave was very vague in the book...I just created my own happenings and going ons between the two while they're in the cave.

**Elves, sex, sexuality:** I am going to be faithful with Tolkien's elves in terms of sex and their sexuality. Since Tolkien was a staunch Catholic, he designed elves to be the perfect type of people. They do not have sex before marriage, the act of sex itself is considered a life binding thing and once a couple has engaged in it, they're considered married (usually they go through proper procedures but in times of crisis and a couple needs to get married quickly they will resort to this, of course, after they'll have a wedding celebration when the time is right but they're already considered married). Elves like having sex and they think that it is something very scared and pure because it will result in the birth of children. But once they've got kids, they will move on to other things and do other stuff to keep them occupied (I know, bummer, right? :\ I was pretty bummed when I found out about that years ago after reading about them cuz' I was curious about elves and their sex lives), however, they will look back on those times when they had sex and think of it fondly. Because their libido wanes after a bit, elves rarely have a lot of kids. I can't remember the name of this elf couple but they were the only ones that had seven kids, the highest amount of children in any elf family. Elves marry for life and they don't cheat on their partners...EVER (this part I really LIKE, to be honest. I hate people who cheat!). Elves usually only have one partner for life but there has been very rare cases when an elf would marry another...These are very rare though and through all my readings, I only found one elf dude who did this. I was so intrigued when I was reading this!

And so I will make elves in my story behave in a similar way as the elves in Tolkien's world. I don't mind if people change all this in their own fanfics of course (I actually like reading other people's own interpretation of this issue) but I decided earlier on that for the parts that are taking place in Middle Earth and NOT in Earth (Ithilwen's time), I will try my very best to stay as true as possible to the canon (book version mostly, but there will be some scenes taken from the films).

So, yes, Legolas in my story is not going to be some playboy who has many wenches parade trough his bed or have Thranduil marry another woman, etc. I have taken some liberties and I will make Legolas have some lewd/pervy thoughts now and again but that is as far as I go. He will also get his hands dirty a lot of times, if I had my way with it. I am also probably going to slightly overlook the whole after-babies-we-don't-need-sex-anymore part. This is a romance after all and it's erotica so it would be really, really, really difficult if I had to abstain from writing any romantic or kinky stuff, right? (Heh, heh. Tolkien purists will probably butcher me alive but hey, this is fanfiction, right?)

** Elf Language:** Okay, I did my research on this as well. I've decided...I will use very LITTLE elf language in my fics. The most I will use is just some simple phrases like "thank you" or "well met". This is not because I'm lazy and do not want to do any research on this (trust me, it took so long to write this chapter because I researched so much; I like researching) but it's cuz' there are not that many reliable websites out there. There's this one site that I stumbled on and thought, "Wow, this is great! So many useful phrases and sentences!" and then after reading more about it, I realise that it's just a mixture of Quenya and Sindarin. Some words and phrases don't even make sense...It's called Grelvish because the site is run by this thing called The Grey Company (or some other name, can't recall). I was severely disappointed but then I thought, "Hey, even if I could use many elvish words and phrases, it would be a complete waste of space because then I'd had to write the meanings as well...And usually when I'm reading stuff I don't understand, I just quickly go for the translations. Pretty redundant."

So, yeah, expect very little Quenya or Sindarin or Grelvish or whatever...

**Research:** I love to do research on the stuff that I enjoy. And reading about Middle Earth and such is indeed a lot of fun! :D However, because Tolkien was such a frickin' GENIUS, I feel that I owe him to do even more extensive research and truly get the facts as close to canon as possible (please don't hate me Tolkien purists if I do get some stuff wrong! Sorry! ;_; ). Know this, this fanfic is the most time and effort that I have put into in researching compared to any other fanfic I have written before...EVER! (I have written more but they are not on this site)

**To my followers and favourite-ers:** Thank you so much! I have been very happy every time a person follows my story or adds it to his/her favourite. I am eternally grateful! Please review me as well for I truly love, love, love receiving those.

* * *

Chapter II: Tangled Limbs and Wandering Hair

* * *

Legolas had been travelling for some time with his trusted friend Gimli. Never before had he seen the likes of The Glittering Caves for its immense beauty had astonishingly struck him speechless. Gimli had seemed tremendously amused by his reaction and the dwarf warrior gleefully mocked him. The elf paid only half a mind on the dwarf's chattering (something about likening him to a wee bairn who had not learnt to speak yet) and instead had let his eyes absorb everything that he saw. It was truly marvellous, the caves, for the cave extended deep into the mountains with stairs and halls and such high tall ceilings that made him marvel at the craftsmanship of it all. The walls were polished so perfectly that they gleamed with the crystals and jewels that it was decorated with. The whole place was so beautiful, so large in its grandeur that it seemed endless.

'So much for the plague of dwarves and their stiff necks…,' Legolas thought bemusedly, 'Ai, but their necks will have suffered if indeed Gimli intends to bring them here…'

They had spent a few days exploring The Glittering Caves and Legolas had felt himself growing even fonder of his friend during those days. Sharing about their lives, Legolas found himself surprised for he actually spoke of his childhood and his life in Mirkwood. He even talked about his beloved father, King Thranduil, a subject he had previously taken great care to avoid for fear of sparking some ill feelings in his friend who did not think very highly of the elven king as he was the one who had imprisoned his father Gloin many years ago.

"Forgive me," Legolas had apologized, "I did not mean to speak of my fath- That is, I did not wish to offend you in any way by speaking of my-"

But Gimli had cut him off swiftly with a wave of his hand and a gruff 'Leave it be, lad!'

"You must know that I am willing to let bygones be bygones," Gimli spoke as he tore the meat he had in his hands with his teeth, "Your father was a right bother to imprison my father, aye, but, I supposed he had his reasons…And you are not your father and neither am I my father. We are our own people."

Legolas had smiled happily when he heard his friend's sincere words.

"We are friends," Legolas replied, his smile reaching his eyes and made the shine even bluer.

"Aye, friends!" Gimli barked good naturedly and proceeded to tear into his dinner like a starving man. Legolas laughed at his friend and teased him by comparing him to a hideous Uruk-hai to which Gimli had growled that the elf prince should have been a princess instead of a prince for he was very pretty and weak. Their witty banter had resulted in Gimli and Legolas throwing whatever object they could get their hands on to the other, all the while laughing merrily.

The people of Helm's Deep did not seem to mind the noise much for some even smiled happily at the two friends. It was a wonderful thing to see such close friendship and such joyous laughter after they had faced the Battle of Hornburg. They had seen much pain and suffering and it did not go unacknowledged that they won the battle because of the help of these two friends and the King Elessar Telcontar, known as Aragorn then.

"Careful, Master Dwarf!" chuckled one of the Rohirrim, "Look where you're throwing that bowl of oats! We may be horse masters but I'd rather feed it to the horses than be covered in it!"

The other men laughed as well, slapping each other on the backs as they poured more ale.

It wasn't until after the twilight hours did Legolas notice something strange occurring in their midst. Gimli had already prepared a bed for him to sleep in when the elf prince's ears perked up and his eyes were on alert.

"What is it, laddie?" Gimli growled in annoyance as he studied his ever alert friend, "Struck once more by the astounding beauty of the caves? You _are_ a wee bairn…"

"Hush!" Legolas whispered quickly, sprinting forward a bit into a hall lit with the glittering light of the jewels embedded on the walls, "Something is not right. There is a sound about nine miles yonder…Do you not hear it?"

"Oh, aye! Of course I hear it for I have great pointy ears much like my princeling pointy eared elf friend…" Gimli muttered sardonically but nevertheless he got to his feet and reached for his axe, closely following his friend. Legolas was known to have superior eyesight and hearing and Gimli knew better than to argue whether what he heard was real or something imagined. There had been many a time when Legolas' hearing had saved them from some impending danger.

Everyone around them were also retiring to bed and most seemed oblivious to Legolas' eager rush as the elf ran passed them.

"It sounds as if something very large…And very fast is coming our way," Legolas informed his friend, straining to hear more as he deftly ran to the caves' entrance, his twin blades and bow already attached to his body. Gimli followed his friend as best he could but he was much shorter than the elf and he wasn't quite as tireless as the immortal so naturally he fell behind a few feet away. Gradually, the distance grew between them.

Legolas breathed in a breath of fresh air as he felt the cool night breeze stroke his hair and face once he reached the mouth of the caves. He stood outside now, with his feet firmly plastered to the ground, slightly giddy at the feel of the grass beneath his feet once more. He was a Mirkwood elf through and through and they enjoyed everything that was green and that grew.

"By Elbereth and Lúthien the Fair…!" Legolas cried as his eyes widened from the shock of seeing the great massive light that shone before his very eyes. It was white and much larger than him but it seemed to surround an object of some sort. He wondered what the object was and it was indeed a very strange occurrence as he took the rest of his surroundings. The sky had grown dark and stormy ever so suddenly, flashing lights similar to the image of falling stars streaked the sky in nearly every direction and he noticed also the wailing sounds of the wind as it blew about him.

"What is this madness?" he thought aloud in wonder as suddenly the light surrounding the object dimmed and his keen elf eyes began to read the shapes of the object.

He cautiously stepped closer to the object, bow and arrow nocked and ready to be fired if this thing proved to be hostile in any way. Legolas was not easily shocked but the strange tidings had made him weary.

To his surprise, the object moved suddenly, shifting slightly and he thought he heard a soft moan.

'A woman…?' he wondered, 'It cannot be. Surely no woman could arrive in such a mysterious manner?'

He approached the heaving figure carefully until he was mere inches apart from it. Legolas slowly but very carefully pointed his arrow at what looked to be pale flesh and pressed the sharpened tip of is arrow into it.

Another moan came forth and he could have sworn that he also heard a small sob.

'That was most definitely female!,' his mind confirmed and he drew back his arrow before he pierced her flesh.

The body that was lying before him moved again and this time it seemed to raise itself from the dimming light and wispy smoke that float about it.

"Wha-?" a soft voice croaked, as Legolas found himself dumbfounded as his blue eyes stared deep into the violet eyes of the female.

"What happened?" she spoke gently, moaning slightly, "Have I died and passed from this world? By the Great Holy Father, I cannot thank thee enough…"

Ithilwen winced and groaned when she felt a sudden sharp pain in her head causing her to slump forward and lose her balance. She fell to the ground in a heap of tangled limbs and torn cloth, clutching her head in her hands as she fought with the blinding pain that consumed her.

Legolas stood stock still as he stared down at the lady before him. Well, what he assumed to be a lady for she was dressed like no lady he had ever encountered. It took him a moment to determine that she was not completely in the nude for his sharp eyes saw much pale bare flesh, noting that her tangled limbs were indeed naked to his eyes and save for her ragged dress and mass of tangled hair, he wagered he would see even more of the expanse of her naked skin.

A warm tingling sensation rose up to his face and Legolas was surprised to have felt it and slightly embarrassed as well for he found himself flushing darkly at the amount of skin he was witnessing. It was just not something one saw every other day and the sight somehow unnerved him.

"My lady, are you unharmed?" he asked gently, crouching slowly as he bent to touch her shoulder in a gesture of concern. It was his gentlemanly duty to make sure this woman was well treated given the unusual circumstances that she'd appeared before him.

The female retreated as if struck when she heard his voice, her body lurching backwards in her haste to put some distance between them. Her head whipped back to reveal a pale face, large violet eyes starring wildly at him and Legolas suddenly saw how she saw him through her eyes. She was terrified, completely horrified of his mere presence. The woman looked at him as if he were an orc about to kill her and the elf prince felt a sudden pang of regret. No woman, elf or human, had ever looked at him the way this small female did.

"Stay back!" she wheezed, pushing her legs against the ground so that her torso slid further away from the elf male, "Do not come near me! Who are you? What have you done to my person? Where am I?"

As she slid even further away from him, Legolas noticed her pointed ears and porcelain smooth skin. So she was an elf maiden! That would surely explain her beautiful face. Her hair had been fashioned in some peculiar concoction of braids and some odd looking spikes that eerily resembled bones decorated her hair. In what he assumed had been some horrendous and odd mishap that happened to her, some of her hair had spilled forth and hung undone whipping about her neck, face and shoulders. In the dark night, he could not fully determine her hair colour but he knew immediately that it was fair and seemed golden in hue.

"Calm thy self, my lady!" Legolas commanded gently, lifting his hands up in a gesture that showed he meant no ill will toward her, "You are in no danger. I will not harm thee, you have my word!"

"Ai…," she groaned deeply, clutching her head once more as a throbbing pain developed there, "What has become of me? By our Holy Father, is it possible that I have yet to pass this Earth?"

"Nay, my lady," Legolas tried to soothe her, approaching her again, "You still draw breath in this world. Are you in pain? Would I be of some assistance?"

"Oh!" Ithilwen cried out in surprise when she felt the male's hands clutch her hands that were in turn holding her head. He had strong graceful fingers and they quickly moved aside her hands so that he could massage her temples. She was obviously frightened but the sudden shot of pain had lowered her defences and her fatigue had begun to eat away at her body finally settling in as if a heavy cloth had draped itself on her. Unconsciously, she had allowed the male to touch her and due to his clever ministrations she completely let down her guard, welcoming his touch.

"Better?" Legolas asked coolly, stroking her forehead gently and pushing aside the wayward wisps of hair that caressed her face.

"Aye…" she murmured, closing her eyes as she leaned forward, her body moving back toward his, "That feels so…_good_…"

Legolas was struck by her words for it seemed to have startlingly disturbing effect on him. No, it wasn't her words that affected him but moreso her manner of speaking them. Her voice was breathless and she sounded almost as if his tender care of her was causing her to feel ecstasy. Had she just…_moaned_ at him?

The familiar warm emotions rose once again to his face and Legolas shut his eyes as he realized that he was feeling a slight pang of desire. It shot through him very briefly and he was suddenly stupefied to find himself feeling anything at all toward the opposite sex, least of all at a time such as this. Oh, aye, he had felt desire before but it all had been such a long time ago, centuries before when he was naught but a young green elf still adjusting to his growing body. He found himself attracted to all things that were beautiful and that included elf women but rarely did he feel anything more than the passing interest. Elves did not dwell on sexual desires much and their thoughts frequently moved on to more worthwhile pursuits. His had always been anything relative of combat such as archery and warfare. Legolas narrowed his eyes at the lady before him as he tried to make out more of her face and form in order to dissect what was it about her that caused him to behave in such a manner - an act which quickly proved to be a mistake on his part.

The elleth before him was almost completely naked as what looked to be a gown that she had on her figure was completely ruined beyond repair, exposing much of her bare skin and left her arms and legs naked to his eyes. Her pale white flesh was slashed across in a scattering of what looked to be freshly cut wounds inflicted by a very sharp thin blade or needle. Torn cloth blew about her shoulders and chest gently and he found himself partly unwilling to witness the rise and fall of her partially covered chest. And what a chest it was! Legolas' felt himself blush an even deeper shade of crimson at the sight of her one completely bare breast exposed for his roving eyes. No doubt the elleth before him was quite well endowed for her naked breast was full and round, her soft porcelain skin seemed to glow a milky white hue and her strawberry tip hardened and pebbled from the cold wind. Legolas' eyes glued at the hardened nub and he was already envisioning some very lewd things when his conscience seemed to roar at him and put all his thoughts to a halt.

Legolas shuddered, quickly shutting his eyes to avert his gaze from his perusal of her figure as well as to dampen his rising desire. By the gods, what had come over him? Legolas of Mirkwood never behaved in such a lewd way! He sighed inwardly as he thought perhaps after this whole ordeal was over; he should probably meditate somewhere in order to cleanse his sickening thoughts.

The lady, however, did not notice his silent eyes roaming over her figure as she still had her eyes closed. Sighing softly, Ithilwen reluctantly pulled away from the male elf's hands.

"Thank you, my lord…But what is thine name?" Ithilwen inquired curiously, violet eyes locked onto his, "And do you know what has become of me?"

Legolas shook his head but he smiled at her in what he hoped was a friendly gesture that would set her mind at ease.

"Nay, I was with my friend Gimli when we heard a terrible sound and you suddenly appeared in front of me," Legolas explained slowly, "We were inside The Glittering Caves and I heard a strange sound. It was a bizarre sight to be sure, a great white light surrounding you as the sky wept many a falling star and the wind blew about a hurricane. It was brief and the light dimmed and revealed me to you. I have never before in all my long years witness anything of its like."

The elf maiden shook her head in disbelief as she tried to soak in everything that was informed her. She could scarcely believe her ears when suddenly a loud growl and shout was heard, breaking her train of thought and causing her to whimper in fear again at the unknown voice.

"What has happened, laddie?" cried a stout little dwarf, rushing forward in what looked like little hops, "Who is this she-elf? What have ye done to her?"

"Gimli, my friend," Legolas greeted, relieved to finally see a face that he was familiar with and could make sense of, "Something very strange and mysterious has occurred and I now find myself faced with the puzzling appearance of this elf maiden!"

"A male dwarf!" the elf girl croaked in wonder, "My eyes cannot be deceiving me now, can it? This is truly a male dwarf before me!"

"And what of it!?" Gimli barked at her, waving his axe slightly. He was partially annoyed at having to run all that distance outside the caves to find his elf friend tending to a she elf.

"F-forgive me, Master Dwarf!" Ithilwen stammered, scooting back further away from Gimli, frightened by the dwarf's annoyance and axe waving, "I- I h-have never met a male dwarf in all my life is all!"

Gimli was taken aback by her quick apology and felt regret and remorseful of his treatment toward the young creature for she clearly looked as if she might just enjoy the prospect of burying herself in the ground. Gimli son of Gloin did not relish the thought of further distressing a weak damsel.

"'Tis alrigh', lass," Gimli said in apologetic tones, "There is nothing to forgive except perhaps a dwarf's gruff manner toward a wee lady such as yourself."

Ithilwen blushed at this but ducked her head in a nod as if to accept his apology.

"My lady," Legolas began, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his chest, "Please excuse my friend, the dwarf, for he is quite the grouch when he has yet to rest for the day. He meant nothing by it. Please don't be frightened."

Ithilwen's eyes widened at the gesture and her lips parted in wonderment as she felt her fingers and palm press against the elf's chest. A new perplexing feeling blossomed in her chest and she suddenly found herself blushing even harder than before and trying her best not to look into those startling blue eyes of his.

'Caimans and gators, what in the world is he doing to me?' her mind screamed at her, 'I feel a warm feeling growing at the pit of my stomach whenever his hands are on me. What is this affect that he has on me?'

Legolas seemed to have experienced the same feelings as well for he quickly let go of her hand, looking away as if he seemed flustered for a second before he schooled his features into what an expression of cool apathy. The change in his expression was so swift that Ithilwen debated if she had actually even seen his earlier look of embarrassment.

"I...I am not frightened...," she tried to reassure him, collecting herself and she stared down at her half naked form. She audibly squeaked in her surprise combined with an added dose of horror as she realized that the gown she wore barely covered her decently. To say that she was beyond humiliated was an understatement because she flushed ever so darkly and buried her face in her hands and hunched herself forward and groaned loudly.

"Forgive me!" she mumbled into her knees, her voice muffled by the cloth and flesh, "I was not aware of my present state of attire..."

Legolas sighed deeply and he felt doubly sorry for her, whoever this elleth was she was clearly a petrified mess with a past attached to her that he knew he would need to investigate further but for now his heart would only allow him to help her in whatever way he could. Without a word, he took off his cape and gently draped it over her shivering form. His widened in slight surprise and intrigue when her ears twitched at the sensation and her head lifted up to look upon his face.

"Oh," she said as she stared at his face and then at the cape billowing about her, "Th-thank you, my lord."

"'Tis nothing," he replied in a controlled voice that did not betray the feeling of sympathy that overwhelmed him. The girl seemed young and he had a deep suspicion that she had been running from something dark and evil given her current condition of being dishevelled and wounded. It was not right for a creature such as she to ever endure such pain and terror. Legolas felt a sharp rise of anger at someone who would hurt one of his own kind so.

"Where are ye from, m'lady?" Gimli asked curiously, his eyes piercing hers in a look that wasn't quite stern but neither was it very kindly, "You do not seem to be from these here parts."

"Where am I exactly?" Ithilwen looked about her as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings, "I cannot recall what exactly had befallen me as I have only just regained my consciousness."

"You are at the mouth of The Glittering Caves, near Helm's Deep," Gimli explained, trying to gauge if she was indeed telling the truth, "North West of The White Mountains."

Ithilwen stared at him as if he had sprouted another head. All the names he had mentioned sounded foreign and alien to her, names she was able to recall somewhat but nowhere on Earth was there ever a place called The Glittering Caves. she was quite certain. There were several caves near Löchlaemoened where Àinfean had ruled over his kingdom but none of them went by the name The Glittering Caves. In any case, there was not a place that glittered on the Earth she knew for her world was dark, grey and dull. Almost nothing shone and the air was dank, trees were dying and Ithilwen could not remember the last time she saw a flower blooming in all its splendour that wasn't a synthetic creation made to imitate the real thing. The idea of anything glittering, if it wasn't the deadly blades of a dark eldar or orc, was just incomprehensible.

"Nay...," she said slowly, "I have never heard of this cave that glitters. Helm's Deep? The name sounds familiar but alas, I cannot place from whence I've heard it."

Gimli looked at her hard once again trying his best to discern whether the girl was speaking the truth. Her eyes spoke volumes of fear and shock but she sounded very sincere.

"Alrigh', where are you from then, m'lday?" he queried, folding his hands across his chest, axe still in one hand.

"I live in the South East region of the Earth; Löchlaemoened, The Castle of Void under The Dark Eldar Prince Àinfean's rule," she answered honestly, her eyes begged them to believe in her words, "Please, I know not of what has become of me...I was in the forest when he...Well, he caught me and I...I-I was crying and he kept on...He wouldn't stop, he never stops..." Her voice broke off into a choked sobbed and tears streamed down her face once more.

Gimli was overwhelmed with feelings of sympathy for the young elf girl and he quickly set his axe aside to pat her shoulder comfortingly. His touch made her flinch at first but she soon relaxed and welcomed his further advances. Legolas watched the pair and he immediately felt his concern for her rise as well, however, he did not trust himself to touch her in fear of rekindling those strange feelings he had earlier for her. Legolas remained blank faced as he thought deeply about her explanation. His earlier suspicions of her being abused before were confirmed and he knew for certain now that she had been running away from someone who meant her harm. Those wounds on her limbs were most likely caused by the person who had harmed her.

Clearly, there was something that did not make sense here. The girl claimed to have come from a place called Löchlaemoened, a place he had never heard of and which he doubted anyone has for that matter. It not only did not sound familiar it also sounded very foreign, a different language perhaps.

"South east region?" Legolas echoed her words, "You don't mean Mordor do you? Or is it Near Harad you are speaking of?"

Ithilwen lifted her head to look at the elf male, furrowing her brows together in a look of confusion. She clearly did not understand what he was talking about that much was obvious.

'Is she mad?' Legolas thought to himself, 'She mentioned something about someone chasing after her and doing things to her person...Has the shock and horror driven her mind to madness? She stares at me as if I have spoken nonsense and yet she sits there and speaks of places that are non-existent in this Middle Earth.'

"Mordor?" she asked, perplexed, "Isn't that the name of the place where the antagonist of those famous tales about The Fellowship of The Rings lived in and grew his army? O', what was his name? Sauron, yes, I think it was? Are you talking about that Mordor?"

"Famous tales of The Fellowship?" Gimli hooted in amusement, "Well, I know a lot of people have been talking of our quest but one did not think that the word 'famous' is the accurate description..."

Ithilwen wrinkled her brows further and she gaped up at the both of them, her lips trembling slightly.

"Eh, 'our quest'?" she breathed tremulously, "But of course the story of The One Ring is very popular. 'Tis like a story that nearly every child; eldar, man or dwarf knew for it has been told many a time. My good friends, Haia and Angaharad, would always tell me about the tales of Middle Earth. Sometimes, they would even sing to me songs of those tales. We considered them fairy tales, myths and legends but Angharad always believed that there were probably parts that were true. There are not only books about it but also musicals, plays and songs...Even poetry! That story of the nine companions travelling together in their attempt to destroy The One Ring and bring about an end to the evil Lord Sauron is a most beloved tale."

Legolas and Gimli listened in alarm as she explained to them how she had known of the name Mordor and of The Fellowship. She was speaking of their quest as if it had been renowned for some time. It was as if she came from another world entirely, one where children grew up learning of their adventure as nothing more than an entertaining bed time story. Both companions turned to look at one another to exchange looks of dawning comprehension.

"This is Middle Earth, m'lady," Gimli said slowly to Ithilwen, "We know not whence you came but where you're sitting down right this very moment is Middle Earth. And I am Gimli son of Glóin and my elf friend here is Legolas of Mirkwood..."

Ithilwen paled when she heard his introduction. 'I am in Middle Earth right now? This is Middle Earth? He said his name was Gimli and then the elf was Legolas? It cannot be that they are really part of what I dare not think...?'

"Are you saying...?" she swallowed but pressed forward, "Are you saying that...that you were part of the nine companions...?" But she didn't need to hear their answer for the look they gave her was answer enough and Ithilwen sank back on her heels in shock at the revelation. She looked to the ground as more of her surroundings become even more distinctly clear. As the information settled into her mind many questions were answered and the puzzles began to place themselves.

No wonder she felt that the name Gimli sounded so very familiar when the male eldar had spoken it earlier before the dwarf's introduction. It was also no wonder that the names of the places that the dwarf mentioned had also rung bells in her mind even though she could not recall ever visiting such places. Ithilwen had heard them in the stories Haia and Angharad told her. She further became aware of how clean and fresh the air smelt like the complete opposite of the air in her world. The smell of the leaves, the clear starlit sky where a billion stars glittered across...Everything tasted cleaner, looked more beautiful and not in a million years has Earth ever seen the sky so brightly lit by the stars. At best, one could only make out one or two on a very rare night. Most nights even a glimpse of the moon was nigh impossible.

"Ai, I think the lady is about to lose consciousness!" Legolas cried, alarmed.

"No!" she quickly retorted, "I am not about to faint...! I'm fine...truly. I'm just...in shock...Are you truly the elf prince of Mirkwood? Did you really sleep with your eyes wide open?"

Legolas stared at her for a moment before he nodded. All elves could sleep without closing their eyes for their mind wandered to those beloved elvish realms that existed in their dreams and all doubts of whether she was lying vanished. If she had to ask a question such as this, she was clearly very different from his kin. The girl was an elf but she was unlike any elf from this world.

Ithilwen turned swiftly to Gimly. Gone was her look of fear and in its place was excitement.

"And you, Master Dwarf, did you really slay forty three Uruk-hai at Helm's Deep?" she asked, her voice rising in excitement. Legolas noted that her eyes sparkled as she looked at his dwarf friend.

"Oho!" Gimli boomed, beaming happily at the girl, "I like her!"

"Ai, Master Gimli!" Ithilwen cried excitedly as she got up and walked to the dwarf, "I have heard such stories of your courage and battle prowess! You were definitely one of my favourite characters in the stories!"

Legolas felt himself grow a little annoyed at how different her reaction had been to him as opposed to her reaction for Gimli. She was practically gushing over his dwarf friend while completely forgetting of his own presence.

"Is it true that you could kill your enemies by hacking them at a three foot distance with that great axe of yours? Ai, Blessed Father, but you were truly spectacular in the songs and poems I was read and sung to. Haia, my dwarf friend, used to relish telling me more of you for I truly did enjoy the tales of Gimli son of Glóin! You and the swashbuckling Strider, Aragorn! I adored such tales of you both!"

Legolas arched a brow at her obvious fan worship over his friend and he was about to correct her inaccurate description of their friend Aragorn when to his further annoyance, the dwarf started to blush and mumble in gratitude.

"Oh, aye, well, your friend Haia must have been a very wise lady indeed if she knew so much about me!" Gimli said, good naturedly. Legolas could just tell that the dwarf was practically struggling not to shout and boast at the top of his lungs and the elf simply rolled his eyes over.

"Haia said you were so skilled with your axes that you manage to win against the competition you had with Legolas by a milestone!" Ithilwen smiled brightly, her violet eyes lighting up the rest of her features. Legolas was momentarily stunned as he noticed how absolutely stunning her beauty was when she smiled so brightly. Of course he had noticed her loveliness before but that was when her face had shown only her shock and fear. Now it was displaying a look of complete adoration and the elf warrior was left irked that she would gaze upon his dwarf friend with such admiration whilst she all but ignored his presence.

"Oh, well, aye, aye...That is, we were...I mean I was...," Gimli mumbled shyly, clearly affected by Ithilwen's radiant smile.

The elf prince, who had stood by in silence suddenly felt that he was at his limit. He strode forward and glared down at the little elleth before him.

"Forty two," he said calmly and just fixed his eyes on her for an incredibly long while, his blue eyes cold and hard.

The elleth flushed under his stern gaze and she lowered her own eyes.

"Pardon, your highness?" she said, softly, "What do you mean, 'forty two'?"

"That was the number of Uruks my dear friend managed to hack away," he snapped at her sternly, "And I was only one number behind him so there was no way on Middle Earth would that be considered a milestone. And Aragorn was never a swashbuckler. Brave and noble he may be but flamboyant and reckless he was most certainly not!"

"Oh," she said lamely, eyes still on the ground.

Legolas continued to look down at her with a stern expression before he sighed and walked off.

"Gimli, let us return to the cave and rest. This night has been long and I grow weary of it. You can bring her along for there is much we must learn of her origins!"

Both Gimli and Ithilwen stared at his back as he walked away from them.

"Never mind him, lassy!" said Gilmi, "Say, why don't you come with us and stay the night here? We will keep you safe from harm and by dawn the next day we may take you to someone who could help remove that hideous collar of yours. Perhaps even help you find your own way home."

Ithilwen bowed at him gratefully.

"That would be most kind of you, sir," she said as she sank into a deep curtsey. Àinfean was always particular with the way she addressed him and because he was royalty he had made her bow and curtsey and even prostate in front of him. Ithilwen did not like bowing and cowering in front of Àinfean but curtseying and bowing to the dwarf was something she did with her whole heart for Gimli son of Gloin was truly one of her most beloved characters in those lovely tales. To see him now, to talk to him and be in his company was more than any honour she could have had bestowed upon her.

Gimli chuckled at her pretty manners but frowned as he eyed how badly torn her dress was. She was still clutching Legolas' cloak but it did not cover her bare feet and legs much. The cuts and bruises on her body was something unsettling to look upon.

"Come, m'lady," he said, offering her his arm, "We best get you some new clothes and get those wounds of yours cleaned up."

Ithilwen took it and smiled happily at the dwarf. She looked so very young when she smiled so and Gimli wondered how old she was. It was difficult to discern an elf's age for they were immortal beings and could live up to a thousand years or more while still maintaining a very fair and youthful appearance.

"What is thy name, m'lady?" Gimli asked politely.

"It is Ithilwen."

"That's all? Just Ithilwen?" Gimli smiled encouragingly at her.

"Well, my father was called Aethelred," she spoke slowly as if remembering an old sad memory, "I have not seen him for over twenty years now…So I suppose I am Ithilwen daughter of Aethelred."

"I see," Gimli said, he patted her hand as he sensed her grief and brought her into the cave.

Ithilwen had a feeling that things would not go so smoothly the minute she stepped into The Glittering Caves. Legolas' earlier cold treatment of her did not seem very welcoming or hospitable. She wondered what had upset him so for before he had snapped at her, he had been very kind to her.

'Only time will tell if he truly does hate me…'

* * *

**A/N:** The kill count between Legolas and Gimli in this chapter is based off of the books. In the book, Gimli killed 42 and Legolas 41. Haia, Ithilwen's friend, is such a Gimli fangirl...She often exaggerates a bit when it comes to Gimli...This is part of the reason why Ithilwen likes Gimli so much. Her top favourites are Gimli, Aragorn, Éowyn and Éomer. Haha, so she's not really a big fan of Leggy...She doesn't hate him but she thinks he's sort of a boring character (Haia's influence on her kicking in).


	3. Chapter III: There Was an Army of Him

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for not being able to update this sooner but I have been quite busy with work. There was a pile of marking for me to do and I was also driven to exhaustion when I had to key in their marks after. It took me hours to finish and I went home at ten o' clock at night. After that, there was the Career week that I had to be in charge of and go visit a chocolate factory with the students. It was boring and the only good thing was that we managed to buy loads of chocolates at a significantly cheaper price. In any case, I've been busy and I actually started writing this for a while already. I wrote the first part on April 13th.

I just wanted to report that I have begun reading The Lord of The Rings books and am now proudly reading The Two Towers! :D *pats self on back* So far, I am LOVING it! Legolas is kind of boring in the first book and I liked Boromir more in that one...Anyway, I am seriously happy that I've made the decision to read these books. Once I am done with LOTR, I will read The Silmarillion and then after perhaps The Children of Hurin and then The Hobbit. I'm also contemplating on getting one of those Guide-to-Tokien books so I can learn more about the people's culture and history. So much fun! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Lord of The Rings or any of its characters. The only things I own are my OCs which are few and they are Ithilwen, Gléowyn, Àinfean and Ithilwen's dead friends Haia and Angharad. The name Gléowyn I got from some website containing Rohirrim names for women. I liked it as it had something to do with music. Haia is similar cuz' I wanted a dwarf lady name. Angharad is actually a Welsh name commonly associated with Welsh royalty. I first heard it from a romance novel and I liked the name immediately. Oh, and Àinfean. His name was a Gaelic name if I'm not mistaken. I liked it cuz' it means Thunder something powerful and scary at the same time. I think it suits him.

* * *

x

x

Chapter III: There Was an Army of Him

x

x

* * *

Legolas did not like the way things had gone outside the cave. He was not someone who enjoyed reprimanding women even if they were incorrect with their information. He was also unaccustomed to treating injured, distressed women of any race with such cold and callous words and demeanour. Legolas was bewildered at his own odd reactions toward the elleth who had quite simply fallen onto his lap. Never before had any woman, Man or Elf, been able to make him feel so unlike himself. He was not his cool and composed self when he had spoken to her because he had clearly been annoyed. It was unnerving to see a female elf become so taken with his dwarf friend for never before had any elf treated a dwarf with such initial admiration. It just wasn't done amongst his people. Granted, he had grown to love his close friend Gimli but even so, Legolas knew he was an exception amongst elves and that there would be and already were a few elves who disapproved of his peculiar friendship with the stout dwarf.

Because he had completely given his heart over to Gimli in friendship, Legolas did not particularly fancy the opinions of other elves. He cared not what people would say about his friendship with Gimli for theirs was indeed a unique relationship, one he enjoyed having and was at first surprised to have gained. Let them wag their tongues over stupid, nonsensical prejudice (alright, well, perhaps it was not completely nonsensical for he too was once just like them). It was, however, surprising and a little off putting to see the elf maiden so excited over his friend and what the dwarf had achieved in the aforementioned "famous tale of The Fellowship".

The elf prince of Mirkwood sighed wearily. Perhaps it may have not been in his nature to be quite so snappish at a lady but Legolas knew also that this was not the only part of the mysterious elf girl that irked him. Discovering her the way he did, with most of her clothes torn, cuts and bruises on her arms and legs and how she arrived in the first place had been just…alarming! Frightening even for some people, however, the elf prince merely felt an onslaught of dread at her strange arrival. There weren't a lot of things that could truly cause him fear.

She was definitely a strange being from a faraway land. Her mannerisms, speech, hair, colouring, everything was not from this world, he was certain sure of it.

"Laddie, what was that all about?" Gimli grunted as made to sit across the elf warrior, "I've never seen you so…different before."

Legolas turned his blue eyes to his friend and blinked slowly. They were in the room some of the Rohirrim had given to Legolas earlier. It was a large room, tall with high white marble pillars, streaked with black currents that formed a lovely contrast to the glittering whiteness of the marble. The ceiling was high above, and it was encrusted with beautiful gems and cut crystals that decorated the wall forming a large picture of breathtaking beauty. Legolas closed his eyes as he was once again engulfed with the beauty of this place. The Glittering Caves were no doubt a sight to behold.

"Legolas?" Gimli tried again.

"Yes, friend?" Legolas asked wearily, turning his head from left to right as if he had just awaken from deep thought, "To answer your question…How shall I put it? I don't think that the girl is to be trusted. There is something very strange in all of this. I feel it in the marrow of my bones. There is something very wrong here and if you cannot see that yet, then I severely think you are letting that girl's awe and admiration of you cloud your judgement, Gimli. For it is not at all right with the world if an elf maiden was to fall from the sky in a blinding white light only to claim that she is not from this world!"

Gimli watch his friend intently as the elf made to finish his little speech. In all the time he had known Legolas, Gimli had never seen the elf look quite so grave. It was almost similar to the way they all had looked during the Council of Elrond back then at Rivendell before they had set off for their journey to destroy the One Ring. Grim indeed, with a touch of fear.

"Oh, aye, I see the oddity of this situation, do not doubt that of me, laddie," Gimli replied, trying his best to sound nonchalant, "But I don't think I'd ever see the day when Legolas, son of the King of the Woodland Realm would be quite so unkind to a lady…And one who was in much distress too."

Legolas grimaced at this but he was set with his opinion of the mysterious girl and he would try to make the dwarf see how dire this whole issue could turn out to be.

"She knew about us, Gimli!" Legolas tried to convince his friend, his hand moving a little as he spoke, "How is it that had come to know of our quest in such detail? She knew you had a great axe and that you could wield it with great strength and skill, enough to cut down an enemy at a three foot gap. She knew I slept with my eyes open at some point in our journey! She even knew about our kill count, the little game we've set for ourselves albeit she managed to get some of that information wrong but think about it…How did she come by to know all of this?"

The elf prince sighed and looked above at the ceiling once more. The sight did calm his distress somewhat but what was truly bothering him, he had not yet spoken of it to Gimli.

"What I am truly concerned is that our troubles…It is not yet over," Legolas spoke softly; "I think she brings bad tidings to us all. I think she is here for a reason and that she brings something very evil and very dark with her. We should be wary near her and I do not think we should trust her so."

With that his beautiful blue eyes scanned the face of his dwarf friend for a few moments, trying to gauge something from the dwarf. He could see that his words had certainly made some impact on Gimli and Legolas was extremely glad of it.

"You're worried this lass will bring evil and chaos over our lands?," asked Gimli, "Aye, I can see how this may be so. I don't think the wee lady could do anything much by her own but mayhaps the vile beast that had done those horrid things to her could perhaps cause some trouble…"

Legolas nodded gravely. He had also thought of that possibility before but what he was truly concerned with was the sincerity of this elf woman. Could she be trusted? His instincts weren't clear but his mind and wisdom said no.

"Did you see her odd colouring? I thought in the night her eyes were blue at first but they weren't! They were violet, very light pale violet. I have never before seen anything so…unnatural. And that collar on her neck? It looks like nothing short of an instrument of a vile disgusting filth of a being. I tell you, something is gravely wrong with this elf maiden. She does not belong here. We should take her to Elrond or Mithrandir or someone who has the gift of foresight and can help us determine her purpose."

Gimli nodded but he eyed his friend a bit more as he did so. It was rare to see Legolas distressed and he suspected there was a little bit more as to the reason why he had been so cold to the elf maiden before. When he had first arrived, he noticed that Legolas was holding onto the elleth with both hands. His elf friend was probably massaging the lady's temples so clearly that was an indication that he had not yet been cold toward her.

"Legolas, what is really bothering you? There's something more. I sense that the maiden has been through some sort of trouble but it is rather rare of you to be quite so cold to someone who is in distress. I understand the circumstances are not in her favour but I do not sense any evil within her, just perhaps the collar she was wearing and those bones in her hair," said Gimli, "If I was not mistaken, I saw you tending to her just before I arrived. If I had known you better, I would claim you were jealous of me but perhaps elves are above such petty feelings, hm?"

Legolas tossed his head indignantly at his friend's (not truly) false statement.

"Nonsense, Gimli," Legolas said, a little bit too quickly, "I barely know this elf maiden. Did you get her name? I don't think she introduced herself to me."

Gimli internally smirked at his friend's reply. It was obvious there was some interest there otherwise the elf prince would not ask of the maiden's name at all. Too early to tell though and elves were a really odd bunch who hid emotions very well. Legolas could mask his emotions rather well when the need rose for it.

"The lady's name is Ithilwen. She claims her father goes by the name of Aethelred," Gimili explained, "I don't think her father's name is elvish. Perhaps it is true she is from another world or time, we do not know for certain."

Legolas nodded and seemed to be in deep thought.

"Where is the lady?" Legolas asked carefully, "We should interrogate her as soon as possible."

"She is under the care of a Gléowyn, one of the ladies here in The Glittering Caves," Gimli explained, "Gléowyn tells me she and a few other ladies will tend to Ithilwen's wounds. I think she should be nearby for I told Gléowyn not to place her in a room too far apart from ours."

"I think, I should like to see how things are progressing," Legolas spoke, his voice determined yet calm, "The presence of this maiden troubles me so. I think the sooner we investigate her origins, the sooner my mind will be at peace."

The elf warrior got up and began to walk swiftly to the great doors of the room. His long, powerful legs made his movements fast and graceful. Gimli was just about to call out to his friend when he heard the doors shut as Legolas had already exited the room. The dwarf could only grumble at the elf's speed in walking and his great talent of leaving behind his best friend.

As he continued to walk, Legolas noticed a slight commotion that went on a few rooms left of the one he and Gimly had been staying in. A flock of human women were crowding around a room and all of them were arguing amongst themselves with pleading, hopeful tones. It looked as if they were trying to charm something into doing as they had bid, who or what it was, Legolas could only guess. The elf prince felt as if a dark cloud were forming over him as he wondered what else could the mysterious elf maiden be up to in order to rouse such a reaction from these Rohirrim women.

"What is going on?" he called out softly to one of the ladies who was shaking her head in dismay as she looked inside the room.

The woman turned around quickly and gasped in shock at the presence of the elf warrior. He had crept up so quietly that she had not been aware of his presence. That and combined with the fact that all elves had such a startlingly beautiful appearance that it almost always never failed in its shock value. And Legolas Greenleaf was truly quite a stunning sight to behold.

"Oh, dear! You gave me a fright, m'lord!" the woman gasped, clutching a hand to her breast, "'Tis nothing you should be worried over! We women can handle this problem on our own. There is no need for you to concern yourself with this, m'lord."

Legolas frowned at her answer but as the other ladies paid no heed to him, he felt a need to understand the situation desperately. The elf looked on into the room but even with his height, he could barely make out what was inside the room over the gaggle of women who surrounded the door.

Legolas grumbled internally at the inconvenience, but elves did not simply barge their way through a crowd of females. His keen ears strained to find something to make of all of this since his eyes failed.

"Pl-please, I really don't need your help," a soft voice floated to his ears, "I would rather bathe myself, thank you very much. It is no trouble at all for me. Just go. Please, all of you! Leave me to myself!"

"No, dear," another feminine voice, this one clearly belonged to a human, "I can't leave a poor thing like yourself all scratched up like this! We can help you. You may not be able to see all of your wounds. My friends and I can clean those wounds of yours for you. It will be easier, don't you see?"

A reluctant and agitated sigh came forth and Legolas knew it was from the strange elf maiden.

"Yes, so you have said, but can you not leave me alone to bathe by myself first?" the elf spoke in pleading tones, "You may look for my wounds after I have bathed and dressed. Wouldn't that make things easier?"

"Nay, it will not!" replied the woman obstinately, "Once you have dressed, we will have to remove your clothes once again for us to be able to search for your wounds carefully for we know not where else you have been injured! It will be pointless for you to dress then."

"B-but…Please just…I cannot…!," the elf maiden begged desperately and Legolas could almost hear the slight tremble in her voice. 'She is probably on the verge of tears,' Legolas thought in annoyance. He had very little patience with cry-babies but there was something about the elf lady that truly irked him. Perhaps because of his initial lust toward her or perhaps he hated the fact that she, a mere child by elf standards had managed to rise such a reaction out of him.

Legolas could tell that Ithilwen was indeed very young by her height alone. Her eyes were also another strong tell-tale sign that she was very young. The elf maiden had an innocent, youthful gleam in her eyes. They did not hold the wisdom and decadence that so many of his people hold when they reach that wizened age.

"What seems to be the problem here?" he suddenly spoke out. At his commanding voice, the women quickly shut their mouths and all turned to look at him in surprise for many of them had not known he was there. Slowly, the women began to fumble backwards to make room for the elf noble.

"M-m-my lord, Legolas, sir!" cried the woman he assumed to be Gléowyn in distress, "Th- Th-The lady refuses to let us tend to her…She wouldn't say why, she wants us to leave her all alone!"

Legolas turned his sharp piercing blue eyes to the elf maiden and his gaze bore into her. His facial expression remained blank but his long hard stare made it very difficult for Ithilwen to look back at him. She hung her head guiltily as a blush grew on her cheeks, her mannerisms similar to that of a child being scolded by a parent.

"Is this true, my lady?" Legolas asked her in deadpan.

Ithilwen bowed her head even further but she remained silent. Legolas took her silence as confirmation and he grew ever more annoyed with the problems this elf maiden was causing him.

"I see no reason why you should refuse," Legolas said coldly, "Gléowyn is a lady of the Rohirrim. Her people are capable, strong and trustworthy. I am certain sure she will be able to bathe your wounds well and make certain that you will not have an infection. So why do you refuse this kind gesture?"

The elleth flushed even brighter than before but Legolas saw that now her eyes seemed to grow in heat, a clear indication that she was annoyed with him. He also noted the fact that her bottom lip stuck out just the slightest bit as she pouted. Yet still, she remained ever silent only now she looked like a sulky spoiled child.

"Well, if you want to behave like a spoiled little child, so be it," Legolas said sternly, his eyes swept past all the other human females surrounding the door way, "You ladies have my permission to do what you will with her. If she further resists, grab her limbs and force her to bathe by your hands!"

"No!" Ithilwen cried in horror, eyes already glistening with tears, "You cannot do that! Th-That would be too cruel!"

Legolas frowned at the elleth before him. He strode toward her in an intimidating fast stride that made the girl take a small step backwards, cornering her to the wall behind her.

"I see your ungrateful actions as the true cruelty here!" Legolas said scathingly, eyes glowering down at the maiden in front of him. Ithilwen was not very tall and she was growing still, her head barely reached his shoulder and because of the growing fear she had for him, she dared not look up directly into his eyes. "You have offended these good women with your stubborn pride and ill placed modesty. There is nothing to be ashamed of. When one needs assistance, one should seek it, not shun from it."

"It's just that…," Ithilwen trailed off, her eyes darting back and forth to Legolas and then the floor. Her mouth opening and closing and she looked unsure about something as if she were reluctant to tell him what needed to be said.

"It is just…?" Legolas questioned further, his tone did not lose its edge.

"It's just….," Ithilwen repeated, licking her lips nervously, "W-well, you wouldn't understand anyway! You know nothing!"

Legolas snorted at her words and his eyes narrowed at her. Now he looked so furious, he resembled a fierce angry wolf that was about to tear at its prey. Ithilwen shuddered at him and she was reminded yet again that she was such a weak character. Wherever she went, she was surely an object to be bullied by everyone around her. In that moment, Legolas looked no better than her horrible betrothed Àinfean did.

"I know nothing, you say?" the elf growled lowly at her, "You dare make such a claim to someone who is far older than you? You are a mere infant compared to me! You would dare much to say that I know nothing for I am certain that what _you_ know would not even begin to cover all the knowledge and wisdom that I have acquired over the thousands of years I have lived!"

Everyone kept silent and still as they witnessed the uncomfortable event that went on before them. No one dared move a muscle as the elf prince stood ram rod straight; glaring down at the elf maiden that stood trembling like a frightened leaf in front of him.

"Well?" Legolas challenged, "No more false claims from the lady, I presume?"

"Y-You are a beast!" she suddenly burst out, tears gliding down her cheeks as she spoke out against him softly, "You are no better than the Dark Eldar who did this to me! A cruel, mean spirited beast who knows not of what a person is suffering!"

All of the surrounding women gasped in shock and horror at her words. Their eyes flew to Legolas who seemed to flinch back as if he'd been slapped and then they held their breaths as the elf male drew himself.

The elf warrior seemed to grow taller as he lifted his hand to the elleth before him. Ithilwen gasped in fright as she saw his hand raised high above his head as if he were about to bring it crashing down to strike her. The elf maiden visibly began to quake in her fear and her whole body tensed for the oncoming pain. Her shoulders hunched, her arms and hands she drew about her and her head bowed low, she was the very image of a person who was expecting to be punished by severe beatings. The image she made was enough for Legolas. He felt all of his anger drain away and all that was left was his annoyance at the lady...and perhaps too there was a small portion of sympathy.

"_Pathetic,"_ he whispered in sneering tones at her. He had spoken the words in the elvish Sindarin tongue and he cared not if the elleth understood his words but he made sure that his intonation would be insult enough. The proud elf warrior whirled about as he made his exit.

"See to her, Gléowyn!" Legolas called out, "The rest of you can return to your quarters and leave the girl alone."

He walked in his graceful gait when he stopped suddenly once he reached the doors as if he had forgotten something and only then remembered. He tossed his golden head indignantly and turned to look at Ithilwen.

"I trust you could manage the attention of at least one other lady?," he asked darkly, "Frankly, I care not what the whole fuss is about but you should not flatter yourself so. It is unbecoming for a lady elf to be so vain in her appearance."

Then he turned around again swiftly and went back to his quarters as quickly as he had appeared.

Ithilwen bowed her head and shut her eyes in shame as the implication dawned on her. He was telling her that she needn't bother being so embarrassed at the prospect of being bathed by several ladies for she wasn't anything special to behold at all. Ithilwen felt so ashamed at his words that her heart nearly made her want to call out to him and tell him the truth as to why she refused having all these women about in the first place. If only he knew why she was so humiliated at the idea of having everyone see her naked form for it wasn't because she was ashamed of her nude body. It was mostly because she could not stand for the ladies to see the awful scar she had on the small of her back. It had been a little "gift" by her betrothed Àinfean who had decided to brand her with a red hot branding iron that bore his initials on the day she had arrived at his castle. The shame of bearing that awful scar that marred her flesh had been terrible to endure in the beginning but once the pain had gone and her wound healed, Ithilwen could hide her shame with clothes.

She soon learned that every one of Àinfean's servants and slaves bore the same brand as she. Only theirs was made in places that was impossible to hide completely such as on their faces or hands. Haia and Angharad had worn theirs in very visible places. Haia had hers on the forehead whereas Angharad had hers on the back of her left palm. It was something that would always haunt them in one way or another, so they told her.

"Well, you all heard the prince," Gléowyn called out, "Out, out! Everyone out!"

The human lady quickly shooed the women away from the room and the doors so she could close them. The large heavy doors closed with a quiet little click and Gléowyn turned to look at Ithilwen.

"That was quite foolish of you, my dear," Gléowyn said softly, "Arguing with us ladies was one thing but actually arguing with Lord Legolas like that, why, I think you had gone and rightly lost all sanity for only a mad woman would challenge one such as he!"

Ithilwen burst into tears suddenly, burying her face in her hands. Her form shook as she sobbed in utter despair.

"There, there!" cried Gléowyn, as she made her way to Ithilwen, "Stop that crying now! There's no need for such stubbornness, my dear! The prince was right, you know, when one needs assistance, one should seek it. Not cry over it!"

Ithilwen sniffled and slowed her crying, lifting up her head as she blinked at Gléowyn. The fair elf began to wipe her face with the cloak Legolas had given her earlier. She did a rather sloppy job of it making Gléowyn sigh impatiently at her. The Rohirrim woman quickly made her way over to Ithilwen and wiped the elf's face carefully.

"Y-You don't understand," Ithilwen gasped a bit as her breath hitched, "Believe me when I say that I will be the first one to ask for assistance should I need it for only the Blessed Father knows how useless I am...It's just that...I cannot allow you - all of you - to see my...Well, you'll see what I mean later..."

Gléowyn eyed the elf maiden suspiciously. She stepped back to look at Ithilwen carefully.

"You are aware that you are an elf, correct?" Gléowyn said rather slowly as if she were speaking to a child, "All elves are beautiful to behold. Whatever is there to be ashamed of?"

Ithilwen shook her head frantically at Gléowyn who stood there shaking her own head in disbelief.

"You know nothing!" Ithilwen cried helplessly, "You know not what I speak of...! This is all so pointless! I should be alone and you should not be here to witness...to see my...Oh, no...!"

Gléowyn stepped forward to the girl and placed both hands on the maiden's shoulders firmly. The woman was beginning to grow irritated at the elf lady because she could not fathom what was going on but no matter what the matter was, she felt that the elf maiden was being very vague and that was not helping matters at all.

"Now listen well, my lady," Gléowyn said, staring at Ithilwen in a serious manner, "Should there be something wrong with you, you should simply tell us. There is no point in beating about the bush, do you hear? Now what is it that you want to keep hidden so badly?"

Ithilwen stared at her in horror but the woman's eyes and hands which were still firmly placed on her shoulders made her remain mute. She did not dare voice out her real fear.

For a moment, both women simply stared at the other. If one were to come by such an odd occurrence, one would think they resembled male cats glaring into each other's eyes in preparation for a really heated fight. It was important to note, however, that should there really be a fight between the two ladies, Gléowyn would probably be the one most likely to win for she seemed more fearsome and steadfast as compared to the cowardly expression displayed on Ithilwen's face.

"Well, come now, dear!," Gléowyn burst out, "You might as well tell me what this is all about. I will reserve judgement for your reaction later."

Ithilwen closed her eyes at this and she looked away in shame. Gléowyn quickly shook the elf maiden by the shoulders and it was enough for the elf maiden. She nodded her consent.

"Help me take off my gown," she tremulously mumbled.

They made quick work of the torn up gown Ithilwen was wearing previously. The first odd thing that stood out for Gléowyn was the collar around the elf's neck. It was made of some sort of black steel, cold and shiny looking; it looked as if it were gleaming with a light of its own. However, what made it really frightening to behold was the fact that it had sharp metal spikes surrounding it, jutting out in ever which direction. The little spikes glinted like cold steel and Gléowyn felt a shudder run down her spine the more she stared at the object.

As other parts of the garment was removed, Gléowyn found another eerie object on the elf's body. Ithilwen now stood completely bare in front of Gléowyn save for the collar and black, tight fitting garment that circled her waist. It looked to be made of leather but it was dyed black and it too had metal spikes on it. Something about its dark hue and the way it seemed to shine and gloss over looked very unnatural to Gléowyn and she physically grimaced as her hands reached out to unlace it.

"Thank you...," muttered Ithilwen gratefully, "I've always hated the idea of corsets but Àinfean insisted. He was the one who forced it upon me..."

Gléowyn nodded. She was willing to overlook the fact that Ithilwen had not even care to explain who Àinfean was and never mind that Gléowyn had never even heard of a corset before.

"I know not how to remove your collar," Gléowyn motioned to Ithilwen's neck. The Rohirrim lady threw the corset onto the ground as far away from where they stood as if she feared that the object may come to life and consume her very hands.

"'Tis fine," Ithilwen nodded, "I will probably need a metal worker to help remove it for it needs a key to unlock but Àinfean is the person who has it."

"Pray tell, who is Àinfean ?" Gléowyn asked curiously, she took Ithilwen by her hand and slowly led the elf to the bathing room which was situated inside the bedroom itself.

"Àinfean is...a cruel Dark Eldar prince...," Ithilwen explained, "He is my betrothed and he was the one who fashioned this collar and corset for me. Tonight was supposed to be my wedding night and he was about to consummate our marriage when I...Well, I ran away and came here."

Gléowyn listened quietly as she brought the elf to a large white tub filled with warm water. She helped the elf lower into the water and began to quickly clean and untangle the elf's hair. As she slowly pulled out each sharp bone tongs fell from the elf's hair, Gléowyn was beginning to see why the elf had behaved strangely. She could not wait to quickly be rid of the hideous bones caught in the elf lady's hair for they were eerie and evil looking indeed.

Gléowyn caught Ithilwen's eye and she made a gesture for her to continue her explanation.

"Dark Eldars like pain but they love pain best when it is inflicted onto another being," Ithilwen said, closing her eyes as she began to sink further into the tub, "Àinfean was about to take me against my will when I decided to save myself. He was the one who cut me and made me bleed this way."

"Your own betrothed?" Gléowyn asked, masking her shock.

"Dark Eldars are not known for kindness," Ithiwlen said simply.

"Forgive me, but I think I have never heard of anything called Dark Eldars ere in my life!" Gléowyn said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, yes, forgive me, I forgot," Ithilwen smiled, blushing slightly, "Dark Eldars are like Elves too but they just have very different culture and different set of behaviours. In my world, we do not use the term 'Elf' but instead we use Eldar. All Dark Eldars serve the deamon God Hand, Slan, Princess of Hedonism and all of the Worldly Pleasures. I am a Light Eldar and we serve our Blessed Father, The Great Eldar Father, who was a very powerful Light Eldar when he was alive once, long ago. We do not indulge in worldly pursuits neither do we ever break protocol for to be in the height of propriety and decorum is the mark of a true Light Eldar."

"Height of propriety, eh?,"Gléowyn giggled softly at that.

Ithilwen turned to look at the lady who was still carefully untangling her hair, smiling shyly at the human woman.

"Yes, well, Light Eldars are very serious about our rules especially when it comes to one's behaviour in public," she said gently, "We are always striving to be the opposite of our dark counterparts."

"What a strange world you live in," Gléowyn drawled, combing out Ithilwen's hair with some scented oil.

"Yes, well, I am not a Dark Eldar for I do not wish to serve their God Hand, Slan, and I despise pain and torture," Ithilwen made a comical face as she tilted her head to the rest of her, "Not at all enjoyable, I dare say! However, I am not like most Light Eldars...When I wasn't under Àinfean's watch, I always did things that broke every single rule in the Light Eldar's rulebook."

"You?" Gléowyn said in disbelief, "What could you have possibly done that was so bad?"

Ithilwen's cheeks pinked and she duck her head in the water, dipping her lower jaw so that only her eyes and the bridge of her nose was visible. She said something but her voice came out in a gurgle of bubbles because she spoke underwater.

"What was that?" Gléowyn asked nonchalantly.

"I used to like reading and writing," Ithilwen spoke, her voice hushed as if it were a deep embarrassing secret she was sharing with a close friend.

Her answer caused Gléowyn to burst out laughing at her. She dropped the elf's hair quickly, threw her head back and laughed so loudly and gleefully that she had to hug her arms about her sides to keep from the pain. She continued laughing at the elf as Ithilwen stared at her in puzzlement.

"That's it?" Gléowyn gasped out as she choked with her laughter, "Reading and writing? And you call that a misconduct from your 'height of propriety'? Did you get into a lot of trouble for it? No wonder you had such aversions to us stripping you before!"

Ithilwen giggled at Gléowyn's explanation. It dawned on her that Rohirrim women would see no wrong in pursuing the art of writing and reading something. After all their people were horse masters and the women, if not treated completely as equals, were at least treated with respect and love. Ithilwen mentally struck herself for briefly forgetting about her most favourite character of all in The Lord of The Rings books she used to enjoy pouring over - Éowyn. Éowyn was a fair human lady who was everything that Ithilwen herself wanted to be but could not even dare hope to be. She was courageous, beautiful, intelligent, strong in both body and mind and she could even hold her own against many enemies. She was someone far too out of reach; impossible to surpass, and Ithilwen thought sadly, she was nothing like her beloved idol.

"It wasn't the stripping I was against!" Ithilwen protested, "I was afraid that you'd see..."

Gléowyn scoffed at her. "You mean, that odd garment you were wearing? It was strange to look upon I'll admit but nothing for you to be ashamed of."

Ithilwen felt her heart warm at the woman's kind words and suddenly she felt as though she were back in Àinfean's castle with her friend Angharad. Gléowyn reminded her so much of her own human companion.

"You are very kind," Ithilwen said, "But that wasn't what I was referring to."

"Out with it then!"

The elf sighed deeply and she quickly reached the sides of the tub she was swimming in. She rose and the water came rushing down her body, little droplets of water falling gently into the tub. Her long hair reached her waist and it stuck to the small of her back, shielding much of her bare flesh from view for her hair covered her like a curtain. With one hand, she slowly pulled away one side of her hair, pulling it all so that her hair hung limply over her shoulder. She turned ever so slowly so that her back faced the woman. Ithilwen breathed deeply as she waited for what Gléowyn would say once she saw the mark on her back.

Gléowyn sat on her stool and her lips parted but no voice came out. Her hazel eyes widened in shock and horror as it glanced over the ugly marred flesh on the elf lady's right hip. It was a brand made by a burning hot poker. The skin was pink and shiny where the brand had touched and the skin stood out like bumpy pink ridges over smooth white alabaster skin. The size of it was quite large as Gléowyn could easily fit her own palm over it to cover the mark. The shape was the most horrifying of all. It looked peculiar, there was a single straight line in the middle but at the top of the line, it was forked. Other lines snaked about it but they did so in an angular way, resulting in a bizarre looking symbol. Gléowyn did not know why but the longer she looked at it, the deeper her unease grew.

"Y-You were branded?" her voice a mere whisper.

Ithilwen nodded but she did not turn to look at Gléowyn. She was still humiliated at the prospect of having someone look at the mark she bore. It signified that she was once weak enough to be treated like a dog. No, far worse than a dog. Dogs were pets and treated well by their owners. She had been nothing more than chattel, to be used and sacrificed as seen fit by her master. It was so humiliating because Ithilwen was a coward when she was branded. She had begged and pleaded, cried and sobbed; she all but crawled on the floor and kissed Àinfean's filthy boots to be exempted from enduring such a painful punishment. None of her efforts was rewarded and she had screamed like the weakling she was when he pressed the burning hot branding iron against her flesh. It had hurt so much that she lost consciousness from it.

"Your betrothed did this to you?," Gléowyn asked but she already knew the answer. The elf's head bent and Gléowyn only felt a fierce anger and disgust toward the foul beast who had done something like this to another living being.

"I'm sorry I did not tell you earlier," Ithilwen said, her voice soft and pleading, "I did not wish for any of you see such a thing for I bear it with much shame and I loathe to think what you all would make of it."

The elf's leaf shaped ears twitch as she heard the sudden sharp scratch of the stool's feet being dragged across the floor. Gléowyn had gotten up and Ithilwen heard her movements as the woman went about. She dared not turn around for fear of seeing the disgust in the human's face. She was surprised when she felt the gentle touch of a drying cloth, drape itself around her.

"We best get you dried," Gléowyn said matter of factly, "I'll need to look at your wounds and clean it up with some medicine lest it becomes infected."

Ithilwen stared at the woman in wonderment. Her mouth hanging slightly ajar and she looked like a starving child who had been gifted with fresh bread.

"Thank you," she said after a long while. Gléowyn had helped her dry herself and she cleaned the wounds found on Ithilwen's limbs in all the time they had stayed silent. She also bandaged the wounds that needed those. Now the Rohirrim woman was busy trying to get her into a clean nightgown so that she could be put to bed and rest.

"Think nothing of it," replied the Rohirrim lady as she braided the elf's hair into one long fish tail.

"I know not how you 'Light Eldars' like to fashion your hair but elves here only like little braids in their hair," Gléowyn mumbled as she held the piece of hair tie with her teeth, "I am going to braid yours into one long one for tonight for I am exhausted and desire to retire for bed soon."

"You're very kind," Ithilwen said, smiling sweetly.

"You know, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Gléowyn said kindly, her eyes twinkling a little, "It shows that you survived a horrible thing and you came out alive at the end. You should wear it with pride."

"I don't think that's possible," Ithilwen said honestly, "This symbol is his initials...I don't think I could bring myself to be proud of even one part of him."

"All the same," Gléowyn said, "You should have told the elf lord. I do not think he would hold it against you for wanting to hide something like that. You know you caused quite a stir when you stood up to him like that."

Ithilwen laughed and softly clasped her hands together for she would not use those words to describe her previous actions.

"I do not think I 'stood up' to any one much less Prince Legolas," she said smiling a small little smile, "He was so frightening! Glowering eyes and grim expression and all...I couldn't help but burst into tears at all the things he said..."

Gléowyn smirked but then she too grew grim and serious as if she sensed some foreboding tale as an answer to her next question. Gléowyn was not privy to much gossip and neither did she enjoy listening to them but there was another thing that about the fair elf that made her want to know more so that her question could be put to rest. It disturbed her to think of a world where a man would wish to harm his very own betrothed. Why pledge your troth to a lady you do not wish to take care of? It wasn't so much the puzzle of this but it was more the ill feelings that rose every time she looked at Ithilwen. What woman would accept a heartless man's troth?

"How did it come to be that this Àinfean became your betrothed?," asked Gléowyn, carefully, "If you truly hate him so, how is it possible that he became yours?"

Ithilwen closed her eyes. Her mind wondered at where to begin, her fear for Àinfean had not ebbed for the memories of his assault on her person was all too clear. Her thoughts were still a little scattered for there were many things she did not understand. Ithilwen sighed and without opening her eyes she told Gléowyn of how she came to be Àinfean's property.

"I became his," she began, "When I was no older than fifty years of age. Àinfean claims that when he first laid eyes on me, he immediately desired me for his own, I know not why for he never said. He only said once to me, 'A Light Eldar wife whom he could enslave and use as a weapon against my people to strike fear in their hearts, think of the endless possibilities'. I would be the perfect object, a Light Eldar married to the likes of him, cowering and bending over backwards to do his smallest whims. Other Light Eldars would see that even one of their own proud people could be brought down to the status of a dog. It delighted him to no end."

Gléowyn wrinkled her nose in distaste but Ithilwen simply continued.

"Àinfean is a Dark Eldar warrior prince and he had come over to our realm because he greatly desired to speak with my king," Ithilwen spoke, "Dark Eldars are not known to make peace treaties with their enemies but Àinfean claimed he wanted to forge one such treaty between our people. My king was not a fool but he still wanted to hear what Àinfean had to say. I do not know what happened exactly for I am only an ordinary citizen but Àinfean caught my gaze when he was returning to his own realm. I had been celebrating my fiftieth year for we are considered of age then. He saw me from afar as his party was leaving. He did not wait to be introduced, he simply strode forward and grasped me by my hair, roughly pulling at it and turning my head to his. He smiled then and he announced that I was his betrothed and that when I matured as he deemed fit, he would wed me and I would be his wife. I was terrified but his threat was not made true because he was shown to the gates of our kingdom...He came for me later that night when I was asleep in my own bed."

"For several years, I lived with him," Ithilwen continued, sighing, "At first, I was mentally traumatised. I dared not speak for a whole year for he would punish me for the slightest things...He made me so fearful of him, I rarely spoke and I was so afraid of him that I allowed him to do to me as he pleased. I learnt very earlier on that in order to survive, one must do what needs be done and if that meant that I had to kiss his boots and tell him I wanted him to hurt me then so be it. I never dared disobey him after the first beatings during my earlier days of pride. I think I would have lost my will to live were it not for my good friends Haia and Angharad. They talked to me, comforted me and never ceased with their attentions despite the fact that I did not respond to their actions at all the first time we met. It took them a while but I did learnt to move my tongue again for them...We grew very close and the three of us planned our escape for so long...They are all gone now. When Àinfean knew I loved them and that I had friends, he took them to the torture chambers and placed such horrors upon them. They died within a fortnight. Dark Eldars enjoy torturing their victims for as long as the victims can hold out."

Gléowyn listened and she shook her head at last.

"'Tis a strange world indeed if you have such evil people as this Àinfean ," she said, "Stranger still are these Dark Eldars you mentioned and your own Light Eldars. That is not to say that I have anything against elves for there are a good many who are kind and understanding but these Light Eldars as you call them...Well, even they do not seem to me a very nice sort of people if they view writing and reading to be a terrible sin."

Ithilwen nodded gently in agreement.

"Light Eldars are not known for kindness either," she spoke, "We do not take kindly to strangers and we view other races as beneath us. My kin would say of me that I am a traitor to my own blood for I would dare deem a dwarf and a human as friends. It is not in our way to befriend any other race for Light Eldars truly believe we are the superior being; holy and righteous, we are immortal and fair. We do not pursue anything pleasurable or anything that could rouse one's emotions for emotions are our enemies and they exist to tempt the heart and lead it astray. We become our dark kin if we allow ourselves to indulge in pleasure. Reading and writing are both activities that require emotion to do and so none of my people indulge in it unless it was done not for pleasure. My people are a sad and cold people. There is little they enjoy and there are few who enjoy them."

"A most peculiar people," Gléowyn said in awe, "If all that you say is true, then they are indeed very different from elves on Middle Earth. I know not whence you came from but here elves enjoy everything to do with languages. They love the art of speech and writing and reading are things they enjoy greatly. Elves also indulge in forming words into songs and singing them. They have the most beautiful voices and when they sing, one feels at peace with the world…"

"Oh, oh!" Ithilwen cried excitedly, a gleam shining in her eyes, "I remember now! Elves do indeed love to sing and dance in your world! They are people who love to do things that are beautiful and that which brings them much joy of heart. I would so love to hear an elf's fair voice singing a lovely tale of love and war for I have read much of it in the books about Middle Earth!"

Gléowyn blinked several times at Ithilwen then she smiled cautiously.

"Eh, but you are an elf yourself, my lady," she said slowly, "Why don't you sing with your fair voice?"

Ithilwen shook her head but Gléowyn could see that her cheeks were slightly red once more.

"I cannot sing, fair Gléowyn!" Ithilwen said adamantly, "My people are different from elves in this way for not all of us are gifted in the arts. I think such gifts are wasted if they are given to my people for we have little need of such things if our morality prohibits us from using them. I am a terrible singer and I have no flair with the pen either. I wrote as a hobby, yes, but I only wrote letters to loved ones I thought I may never see again. I did not dare spin tales of love and adventure for I have no creativity such as that in my blood. I am a talentless hack who sings as if I had broken glass shoved in my throat."

She proceeded to sing just to demonstrate how bad her singing voice could be.

_The darkened skies swirled above,_

_Ai, dark kings and princes march forward,_

_On to far lands that fell from the steward,_

_Chaos is thy name and terror is thy game,_

_They lead an army of me,_

_And army of me will come to thee,_

_An army of me you will meet,_

_The stink of death comes swiftly to your feet,_

_Ai, dark tidings come forth,_

_They come with crows due north,_

_On to the innocent and fair and clean,_

_Evil and hatred it comes forth to wean,_

_They lead an army of me,_

_An army of me will come to thee,_

_An army of me will come swiftly,_

_As death's door is knocked quickly,_

_You will greet an army of me._

She finished, her voice trailing off. Ithilwen had had her eyes closed when she sang and now that her song had ended, she slowly opened her eyes to look at Gléowyn. She had thought her voice was very loud and hideous in its sound but Angharad had once told her that if she did not shout so loudly at times, her voice could be quite acceptable to hear. Now she wondered if Gléowyn would say the same or if she would laugh and tell her that she was definitely different from all the elves here. They could all sing and she could not even hope to carry a tune well.

Weary eyes blinked as she took in the faces that stared at her. It was not only Gléowyn who sat in the room listening to her but Ithilwen internally gasped as she saw both Legolas and Gimli in the same room. They had crept in unnoticed by Ithilwen and Gléowyn. All three were staring at her with a similar expression. Shock, horror and a slight tinge of fear. Ithilwen felt her heart sink before any of them even spoke.

"What was that evil song you just sang?" Legolas demanded, his eyes flashing in horror. He stood at the far corner of the bed she was lying upon and even though he did not look so angry, Ithilwen was already growing to fear him again.

"I-I…Well, it's a song that one of Àinfean's people taught me. She was a Dark Eldar and she was paid to teach me to sing and dance for him when he required me to do so."

"So you sang this evil song in a place as beautiful as this?" Legolas questioned further, "You dare much! You dare much, you foolish child!"

It all happened very fast for Ithilwen then. It happened very fast for Gimli and Gléowyn too for they saw very little except a whirl of green and brown and then a flash of Ithilwen's pale yellow hair, her limbs, her eyes widening in fear and Legolas' own deadly gaze. The elf male had grabbed her by the collar of her night gown and tugged her forward. He then lifted her effortlessly onto his shoulders and hauled her about the way one handled a sack of potatoes; carelessly tossing her over his shoulders roughly as he strode forward with much speed.

"Legolas!" Gimli called after him and the dwarf ran forward, following his friend who was now heading toward his own quarters.

Gléowyn too stepped out of her stupor and rose up to quickly go after them. She feared what the elf warrior would do to the female elf.

"Nay," Ithilwen cried tremulously, "What are you doing? Put me down! Let go of me!"

Legolas paid her no heed and all he did in reply was to hike up his arm and toss her body on his shoulder once more. The action caused her stomach to fall onto the hard planes of his broad shoulders and it only made her feel more pain. She grimaced but she stopped shifting a bit.

"Please, please, I am sorry!" she cried again, voice trembling with fear, "Whatever I did, please, please, forgive me! I meant no harm nor did I mean to offend you. Please don't hurt me!"

They walked a bit further until finally they reached Legolas' room to which he entered quickly and dumped her on his bed unceremoniously. Gimli and Gléowyn followed close behind, both crying out in protest and they too begged for him not to do anything rash to the elf maid.

"Hush! You stupid child!" Legolas called out sternly, "Now listen very carefully! You will not sing that foul song ever again, is that understood? Not while I draw breath for I will not hear of such evil again! You are not to sing anything at all from this day forth for it is true your voice is terrible to listen to. You have an awful singing voice and you shout much, 'tis not at all a fair voice to enjoy. Now stop that begging and pleading! I command thee to stop!"

Ithilwen stopped stammering but she blinked up at him with fearful eyes. Legolas saw that there were tears that threatened to fall at the edges. He mentally groaned for he did not relish the thought of her crying and weeping. Once was enough to behold.

"Oh, don't cry, lady!" he said aloud, "Have some pride and cease that snivelling!"

"I'm sorry!" Ithilwen cried out, "I am just so afraid of you…Please don't hurt me!"

"I will not hurt you, lady," he said, voice growing gentler, "I merely want to question you further so my friend and I can decide if your story is true and what to do if it is so."

Gléowyn smiled encouragingly at Ithilwen then. She sat beside the lady on the bed and stroked her arms in reassurance.

"There, there, Ithilwen," Gléowyn she said cheerfully, "Just tell him all that you told me and what else he needs to know. Show him no fear for you needn't be afraid."

Ithilwen nodded to her friend and she looked at Legolas a little uncertainly before she opened her mouth and began to speak. Her story began from when she was first abducted and forced to take Àinfean's hand in a promised marriage. She told them all of how she had lived in his castle for over twenty seven years and watched her beloved friends tortured to death. She spoke of how awful and terrible her world was compared to theirs. There was no sun in her world and no green trees and clear blue seas. The seas had long been dirtied by Men, Orcs and Dark Eldars alike; it was now a great dark watery grave. Many people did not opt to go sailing in ships or boats for fear of the dark treacherous waters and the sinister creatures that live within it. The sun had been blotted out entirely for there the air had been dirtied by the Dark Eldars when they began their horrible work. Dark Eldars owned great buildings tall and large; there they built many weapons and terrible objects used for warfare. It was also used for their genetic experiments. Ithilwen had to explain what exactly was meant by the terms genetic experiments. Legolas and Gimli stood in silent shock as she continued her explanations.

"In my time, there are no good and gentle beasts as mentioned in the books and tales of Middle Earth. In Earth, there are only beasts created by Dark Eldars by their advanced technology and a touch of their dark magic. All Dark Eldars can wield their magic given to them from their worship of their goddess, the God Hand Slan," Ithilwen explained carefully, her hands were animated in their gesturing.

"I have never heard of this name before," Legolas said, "God Hand? What does this all mean? How is it possible that the world can grow so dark and terrible after the defeat of Sauron?"

"I do not know…," Ithilwen said slowly, her eyes showing much confusion and fear, "But legend had it that the God Hand Slan came to be when all the elves grew too evil in their hedonistic pursuits. Historians claim that when the elves began to grow far more arrogant and cruel, they started calling themselves 'Eldars'. It was then that we divided ourselves into two different groups. The Dark Eldars grew more and more cruel and evil; endlessly looking for more ways to satisfy their sadistic cravings. Light Eldars grew more and more arrogant and hateful towards their dark kin. They looked upon other races as if they were superior to them in every single way."

Gimli shook his head in disgust as Ithilwen continued her story. It was inconceivable to think that elves could become a race as despicable as was mentioned by her. Gimli had not been overly fond of elves before he grew so close to Legolas but even he knew that elves were not as fouls as Ithilwen described them to be.

"Slan came into being when the Dark Eldars grew more and more cruel," she continued, her eyes very sad, "There was an entity, some form of evil that started to shape itself. At first, no one was aware of it. It manifested over the years, gaining more and more followers and worshippers. Still the Dark Eldars did not change their ways but instead doubled in their hedonistic lifestyle. They say that it was after millions of years that finally one day the evil entity burst open like a terrible star exploding and taking everything in the world with it. A great evil formed into a sentient being…It had its own mind, it could speak and its voice could be heard. A loud shriek came forth, it was most evil and terrible; blinding everyone that heard it and obliterating every single Dark Eldar who was in close proximity. A figure of a woman rose up and she was both beautiful and horrifying to look upon. Those who saw her face fell immediately to her sways; men and women alike, none could resist her charms. Her body was nude except she had a black corset encircling her waist and her dark large bat-like wings she cloaked about her shoulders. She proclaimed that she was Slan, The Princess of Worldly Pleasures and Hedonism…I do not know if all this is true though as these are just stories that people tell one another. It could be just a tale someone created but I believe there must be some truth in it seeing as we were called elves once…"

When she finished telling them how she came to be here in their world and time, all three people in the room looked grim and serious. They did not speak immediately and Legolas and Gimli exchanged looks often but they did not speak. Gimli stroked his beard in deep thought, his other hand holding the edge of his axe absently. Legolas too looked to be deep in thought as the elf tilted his head and furrowed his brows together. His long, elegant fingers stroked his hairless chin and he looked almost like a carved marble statue to Ithilwen.

The thought came unbidden and caught her completely unaware. Ithilwen's eyes widened and she felt her cheeks grow warm as she took in more of his face and form. It was then she noticed that he was not at all like Àinfean whose beauty was forbidding and petrifying as Legolas had a calm, lovely beauty about him instead. She looked at him as if she was seeing him for the very first time and he was truly magnificent to behold. His face was well formed; a long straight nose with a proud tilt to it as his nostril splayed ever so gently upwards in a dignified manner, his clear blue eyes were startling as most elves' eyes were and it was always arresting to look upon, his lips were neither too full nor too thin, they curved just the right way resembling the bow he loved so much and he owned a strong masculine jaw. The proud curve of his cheekbones and high forehead denoted of his royal blood and he looked every inch the warrior prince that he was. Very long silvery pale hair flared about his shoulders, hanging like a curtain about him. He stood tall and straight with a quiet confidence that Ithilwen wished she possessed and she drank the sight of his well-toned form. Broad shoulders and a wide chest narrowed down to what looked to be a firm narrow waist that tapered down to his hips and powerful legs. Legolas was long limbed, lean yet muscular, tall yet he stood firm and unbent as if no force could move him, his strength seemed to have been gifted to him from the gods instead of hewn from sweat and blood for his muscles did not bulge out grotesquely the way many men's did. Ithilwen caught herself staring agape at him in wonder and awe.

"Your mouth is ajar, m'lady," Gléowyn whispered into her ear secretly.

Her words caused Ithilwen to snap out of her daze, quickly closing her mouth as she shook her head in embarrassment and bewilderment. She had never before found any person as attractive to look upon as she did with Legolas right at that moment and the thought surprised her. She had taken much delight roving her eyes over his face and form and she had done so in front of others who had taken notice of her odd behaviour. Ithilwen glanced quickly at Gimli and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that he did not seem to notice the way she had openly stared at his friend.

"I do not know if all that you have spoken is true," Legolas said finally, he looked at Ithilwen intently as he did so, "I believe you are not lying but the information you speak of is also something that you are uncertain of yourself. I am willing to take your word for the time being but I think we must make haste and deliver you to someone who has better judgement than Gimli and I."

Gimli and Legolas looked at each other and a silent understanding exchanged between the two good friends.

"I believe that is best," Gimli said in agreement, "Perhaps the Lady Galaderiel may help you with your condition. For now, I think we may leave the lady to rest for the night and we will journey forth come the next morn."

"Perhaps," Legolas agreed. He smiled at his friend warmly and Ithilwen saw how different he looked toward Gimli from the way he looked at her. He seemed so formal and cold when he looked at her but the minute his eyes turned to Gimli, a warmth was shining in his eyes.

"Good night, my lady," Gimli cried gruffly, bowing to her and Gléowyn as he stepped back toward the door.

"I will take my leave now, my lady," Gléowyn said as she removed herself from the bed. She followed Gimli to the door and bowed gracefully. "Good evening, my lord," she called to Legolas, "If you have need for me in the night do not hesitate to call me, Ithilwen."

They exited the room but left the great tall doors ajar as they knew that Legolas would soon follow. Unbeknownst to Ithilwen and Legolas, both Gléowyn and Gimli were sharing the same smirk and thought as they departed for their own rooms.

"I am deeply sorry for insulting you earlier this night, Ithilwen," Legolas formally began, "I have not been myself and your strange presence has made me more wary."

Ithilwen shook her head and she tried smiling at him. His clear blue eyes maintained their steady gaze on her and his face remained blank. Ithilwen almost felt like drowning herself in the bed when she realised she could not even begin to fathom what he was thinking of as she smiled stupidly at him.

"No need to apologise, Prince Legolas," she said, her voice a little hoarse, "I am at fault for I should have told you what my thoughts were. I was embarrassed but give me a little time and one day, I will share with you everything that plagues me willingly and without complaint."

Ithilwen did not want to tell him of her scar and so she left it at that and thought only to answer him if he asked her what she did not want to reveal to him earlier that night.

After silently staring at her for some time, Legolas gave her a curt nod and left the room to herself. He moved silently and with much grace and within a few seconds he was gone like a whisper in the wind. Ithilwen laid her head back to rest upon the pillow as her jumbled emotions and thoughts began to grow steady and tranquil.

'I was mistaken when I thought he resembled Àinfean,' she thought to herself, 'He is not at all like that horrid Dark Eldar. But he is so cold towards me and he can be so unfeeling and emotionless, it is hard to tell what is in his mind. I hope he does not view me with much hatred.'

Her thoughts drifted away as her mind wandered in her sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter is so long because it was very difficult to write it. I have actually done a Mary Sue litmus test on my OC, Ithilwen, and I am very happy to announce that she is not a Mary Sue! :D One thing is for certain, Ithilwen is not going to be an action girl who swings swords and hacks down Orcs for her past time. She will never be one! I love action girls but for OCs, I usually like those who are weak and sort of cowardly or someone who needs a lot of help in the beginning (I'm a normal person and I think if I were thrown in ME, I would be very very scared indeed). In other words, just a very ordinary person. I'm trying very hard to make her likeable though even though she cries a lot and is perpetually afraid. I hope my readers like her...*puppy dog eyes*

Also, I did not really have time to proofread this properly because it's past midnight and I haven't really prepared for bed yet. Ack, tomorrow is Monday and I have to go to work! If there are spelling errors or any other mistakes please excuse me. I'm sleepy and dizzy...Please review!

Thank you so much to all those who reviewed me and favourite-ed me and followed my story! I really do appreciate it and I'm so happy that you are willing to give this fic a try. Thank you so much! :)


End file.
